Because You Loved Me
by Beckii
Summary: AU Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then imagined?
1. I'll See You Soon

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of them.  
  
~*~  
  
Silence filled the room as the blonde beauty made walked out onto the stage. A short black dress covered her slim figure, while her curled hair rested on her shoulders. She took the mic in her hand and waited.  
  
"For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
  
You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me."  
  
Slowly, she placed the mic back on its stand and made her way down the stairs. She walked over to where her parents were seated and sat next to them. Her mother pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"You were great sweetie." She said.  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"Perfect." Her father said.  
  
She smiled at her parents praise. But it wasn't them she wanted the praise from.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She turned around when she heard her name. There he was, the man of her dreams, the man that song was for.  
  
"Angel. You came." She said, standing up. "I'll be back in a few." She told her parents and headed outside.  
  
"Why wouldn't I come? I wanted to see you sing. You were great."  
  
"It was for you." She said.  
  
He planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her into a hug. She rested her cheek on his shoulder and looked up into his deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'm going to miss you this weekend." He said. "Its only for the weekend right? You'll be home soon. I have a surprise for when you get back."  
  
"I can't wait Angel." Buffy said. "But I should get back in. They're going to announce the winner soon. I guess this is goodbye for now."  
  
"Never say goodbye Buffy. I'll see you soon." He said, and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.  
  
~ Mhm, well this isn't "new" exactly. I've had it for a while and I figured what the heck, so I put it up. If there's a problem tell me and I'll take it off. Anyway, that's all for now. Tell me what you thought ~ 


	2. Its Spike

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then imagined?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Well, for this chapter I might own some people at the party. But that's it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy are you ready?" Joyce called up the stairs. "Its only for one weekend, that's two days, one night, how much do you need to pack?"  
  
"I'm coming!" Buffy yelled, slamming her bedroom door. "I didn't pack a lot mom, only one bag. I was just saying good bye to Willow is all."  
  
She slowly walked down the stairs, dragging her bag behind her. She wore her hair up in a high ponytail and had on a pair of black sweat pants with a black hoody that covered a white tank top. Joyce thought she looked like she just fell out of bed, which she probably did.  
  
"Alright, your grandparents are waiting at their house. They invited some of their friends to the party if you don't mind. And you aren't wearing that to your party." Joyce said.  
  
"I know. It's just for today. Party isn't till tomorrow. How many friends are we talking about? Are they all old people? Anyways, I think this whole thing is stupid. I mean it was only a dumb contest."  
  
"Yeah, a contest that you won! Plus Buffy, its your sixteenth birthday, we have to have a big party, it's a tradition." Joyce said.  
  
"But I kind of wanted to stay with my friends, have a party with them." Buffy said.  
  
"And you will have one, when we get back. Now come on, hurry up."  
  
Buffy sighed and followed her mother out to the car. She threw her bag in the trunk and sat behind her mother in the back seat. Her father turned the key and they started the drive to her grandparents.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy, Joyce and Hank walked up to the front door of her grandparents' house. They were about to knock when the door opened. Her grandmother, Helen stood there, a smile plastered on her face. Buffy smiled slightly and felt herself being squeezed, tight.  
  
"Buffy! Oh my, let me see you." Helen said.  
  
"Yes, nice to see you too." Buffy said, putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Oh, come in, come in." Helen said and walked off into the house.  
  
They followed her inside, setting their bags down on the floor in the hallway. Buffy's grandfather, Jack, came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hello Buffy." He said.  
  
"Hey." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, why don't you take your bags up to your room?" Hank asked.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said.  
  
She picked up her bag and headed up the stairs. She used to come to her grandparents house a lot when she was little because her parents were often away on business. So, because of this, she had got the spare bedroom. It was hers and she liked it a lot. It was kind of a small room, but big enough to fit in it a bed, dresser, beanbag chair and a wooden chest. The bed was off in the far left corner from the door and the dresser across from that. The beanbag chair was at the end of the bed, squished in-between that and the wall. The wooden chest sat next to the bed, it held all of Buffy's toys from when she was younger, along with some magazines and an alarm clock sat on top of it. Buffy threw her bag on the bed and walked over to the dresser. The dresser was also a desk, sort of thing. It had a few drawers that Buffy used for clothes rather then paper and had a rather uncomfortable wooden chair along with it. Pictures of her and her friends rested in the cracks of the mirror that was attached and a cluster of many things sat on top. She removed a picture of her beloved Angel and held it in her hands. She hated being away from him, even for such a short period of time. They were in love. Putting the picture back, she sat on her bed and stared at the door. Wasn't this fun?  
  
'Knock.'  
  
"Come in." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, there are some people here I'd like you to meet." Hank said.  
  
"Do I got to?"  
  
"Yes, you got to." Hank said. "Now, come on, they aren't that bad. In fact, I believe he's your age."  
  
"Fun." Buffy said and stood up. "Can we make it quick?"  
  
"Cheer up. It's your birthday. These people are coming to see you."  
  
"Sorry. Let me try again. Yay!" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Hank smiled at her before wrapping his arm around her and walking down the stairs. Buffy was kind of excited that a person her age was here, and they weren't all old people. Well, her cousins would be there, but they aren't much fun.  
  
"Buffy, this is a good friend of mine, Rupert Giles and his son, William." Hank said, stopping in the doorway of the living room.  
  
"Hello Buffy. I've heard great things about you." Mr. Giles said, extending his hand.  
  
Buffy put on another fake smile and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Giles." Buffy said.  
  
"Please, call me Giles. William, say hello."  
  
A blonde boy stood from the couch and took a few steps over to where Buffy was. He had the bluest of blue eyes and a quite nice body. Buffy noticed he was dressed in all black, same as Angel.  
  
"Happy birthday luv." He said.  
  
"Thanks William." Buffy said.  
  
"Um, its Spike, by the way."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"William that name is absurd." Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't care." Spike said, sitting back on the sofa.  
  
"Giles, why don't you come in the kitchen? Joyce is probably waiting to talk to you. It's been years." Hank said and ushered his friend out of the room.  
  
"So . . ." Buffy asked, sitting next to him.  
  
"Sixteen?" Spike asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Big day." Buffy sighed. "How old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"So you know how I feel then?"  
  
"No, not bloody likely." "Alright, well, I think I'm going to go back up to my room and stare at the door some more. See you later." Buffy said.  
  
Spike watched as Buffy walked out of the room and disappeared up the stairs. Maybe this weekend wont be as boring as he thought.  
  
~ Heh, nobody reviewed but I wanted to put up! So, I did ~ 


	3. Sweet Sixteen

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then imagined?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. Well, for this chapter I might own some people at the party. But that's it.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
~*~  
  
It was the night of Buffy's party and she was up in her room getting ready. Her cousin, Faith was helping her. Faith was two years older then Buffy, making her eighteen. She was an interesting girl, with brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"So B, how you enjoying being sweet sixteen?" Faith asked.  
  
"I don't feel any older." Buffy said. "How does this look?"  
  
She was dressed in a red dress that fit her figure nicely and ended just before her knees. Her blonde hair was curled and left down. She spun around in a small circle to show off all sides.  
  
"Very hot." Faith said. "But you know, mature."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said. "Guess we should be heading downstairs now?"  
  
"Guess." Faith shrugged.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll be down in few." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay." Faith said and disappeared out the door.  
  
Buffy locked the door before walking over to her bag and pulling out her silver cell phone. She dialed Angel's number and waited for the ring. One. Two.  
  
'Hello?' Angel's voice filled the line at the third ring.  
  
"Angel, hey, its Buffy."  
  
'Buffy, hi. Happy birthday. I was going to call you earlier but my mom was on the phone.'  
  
"Its alright. Thanks."  
  
'I miss you.'  
  
"I miss you more."  
  
'How's the party?'  
  
"Well, technically I haven't gone downstairs yet."  
  
'Then I should let you go.'  
  
"You don't have too."  
  
'Buffy, its your birthday party. You'll be home tomorrow. I love you.'  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
'See you soon.'  
  
Buffy pushed the "end" button on her phone and stuffed it back into her bag. She stood up, straightened out her dress and opened the door. She took a deep breath before walking down the stairs. When the living came into view, it was packed. Buffy didn't know her grandparents knew so many people.  
  
"Buffy, hey."  
  
Buffy turned around to see her other cousin, Natalie who was fifteen. She was technically Buffy's step cousin, but it was all the same. She was also Faith's younger stepsister. Buffy liked Natalie a lot, the two had been close for a few years but when Natalie, Faith and Buffy's aunt and step uncle had moved, they'd lost contact.  
  
"Natalie, it's been forever." Buffy said, hugging her.  
  
"I know. I missed you." Natalie said.  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Great party."  
  
"I guess its okay, so, how have you been?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I've been good, you? How's Angel?" Natalie asked.  
  
"We're both good." Buffy said.  
  
They stood in silence for a minute, looking around. Buffy spotted Spike and returned the smile he shot her. Natalie saw someone she wanted to talk to, so she gave Buffy another hug and said they'd talk later. Buffy stood by herself for a minute before Spike ventured over.  
  
"Hello." Buffy said and he nodded.  
  
"Having fun luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah, blast." Buffy lied.  
  
"'S good." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, look, there's my dad, maybe I should just, uh . . ."  
  
"I get it. Go on." Spike said.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said and walked away.  
  
Spike watched her a minute before turning and walking out the door.  
  
"Daddy." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Nice party isn't it?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah, its great. There are a lot of people here. People I've never seen before."  
  
"That's wonderful honey." Hank said, obviously not listening to a word his daughter was saying.  
  
"Yeah, so wonderful." Buffy muttered to herself. "Would rather be with Angel."  
  
"What's that?" Hank asked, lowering his head.  
  
"Oh nothing. I think I need some air." Buffy said and walked away.  
  
She headed out the back door and felt the cool November air on her bare arms. The dark sky was filled with many twinkling stars. She looked to her right and saw Spike sitting on the porch swing all alone. Taking a deep breath, she walked over and sat next to him.  
  
"Nice night." She said.  
  
"Yeah." Spike said. "Why not joining in on the fun? You are the cause of this party."  
  
"Right, my dad doesn't even know I exist." Buffy sighed. "Just another addition to a list of wonderful birthdays and to think I could be having a simple party at home with my friends."  
  
Spike was silent; he just stared up at the sky. Buffy tried to, but found her gaze traveling down to Spike's face. She looked over it for a moment, those blue eyes, high cheekbones and tasty looking lips. What she didn't expect was for him to catch her doing so. They made eye contact and kept it. His face drew closer to hers and she felt their lips touch. She placed her hand on his face and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to him. When she snapped back to reality, she immediately pulled away. What if someone saw her? What if they told Angel? Angel. Buffy looked at Spike before standing up and running off into the house. She ran up the stairs, locked the door and fell on her bed. Pushing whatever lay on top of her chest off, she ripped it open and pulled out her stuffed pink pig, Mr. Gordo. A few years ago, she thought it wasn't "cool" to have a stuffed animal, so she'd left it here. Holding him close to her, she stared up at the ceiling until eventually her eyes became droopy and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~ Yes, well, here's another chapter. Hope you liked it. Oh, yeah, and I need to know if you want me to make this B/A or B/S! Tell me in a review please ~ 


	4. Do You Know Him?

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends, and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her life to crumble before her or make it better then imagined?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews people. I really like getting them. Um, I'm having some problems with my stupid computer that enjoys torturing me. It crashed the other night, last night to be exact and I lost everything. Including this freaking chapter! So, hope you can live with this one. Enjoy.  
  
~*~  
  
The car pulled into the Summers driveway and Buffy and Joyce got out, leaving Hank to get the bags from the trunk. Buffy immediately ran up the stairs to her room. When she opened the door, she was shocked at what she saw. Her friends had thrown her a birthday party. Everyone was there, Willow, Xander, Tara, Oz, Anya, Wesley and Angel.  
  
"Surprise!" They all yelled.  
  
"Oh my, you guys didn't have to do this." Buffy said.  
  
"Its nothing." Angel said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"It is to me." Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
"Thank you all."  
  
She looked up into Angel's big brown eyes and he kissed her gently on the lips. She felt guilt take over her. She loved Angel, she loved being in his strong arms, but somewhere inside her, she wanted to be hugging Spike. She shook it off when she heard Willow's voice.  
  
"We thought that maybe you'd just want to stay here, you know, hang out, like old times." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I wanted."  
  
"Cake, we bought cake." Xander said and Buffy smiled at her friend.  
  
"Buffy, can I talk to you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." Buffy said and the two walked out into the hall.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I wanted to give you your present first."  
  
He reached into the pocket of his black jeans and pulled out a small, black box. Opening it so it faced her, Buffy saw a silver ring lying inside.  
  
"Its beautiful."  
  
"My people they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty . . . and the heart . . . Well, you know . . . Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this." He said, showing her the exact ring on his finger.  
  
"I'll never take it off." Buffy said, allowing him to slide it onto his finger. "I'm not sure . . . I . . . I don't know what to say."  
  
"Don't say anything." Angel said.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her and she felt his lips on hers. Pulling away from him ever so slightly, she looked into his eyes.  
  
"I love you Angel, you know that right?"  
  
"I love you too Buffy, forever."  
  
Buffy put on a fake smile before the two joined hands and walked into the bedroom. Willow, Oz, Xander and Wesley were sitting on her bed talking, while Anya sat on the floor staring at the presents. The bathroom door was closed and you could see the light seeping out through the bottom crack, Tara. The couple sat down on the floor, Buffy in-between Angel's legs with his arms around her. Anya perked up and looked around the room.  
  
"Present time?"  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Buffy woke up to her alarm set clock. She hit the button to turn it off and sleepily got out of bed. Today was their first day back at Sunnydale High from Christmas Break and Buffy was used to sleeping in. Quickly, she got a shower in a towel and put her wet hair back into a high ponytail. Searching through her closet, she pulled out a short white skirt along with a baby blue tank top. Before heading down the stairs, she threw on a pair of her white and baby blue K-Swiss sneakers. Her pink and blue MUDD bag sat on the table and she threw that over her shoulder before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Buffy." Joyce greeted.  
  
"Morning." Buffy said, taking a bit of toast.  
  
"Do you have money for lunch?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright, then you should head to school. Wouldn't want to be late." Joyce said.  
  
"Where's dad?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He had a early meeting. Don't worry, you'll see him tonight."  
  
"I'm not worried. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. She saw her friends making their way along the sidewalk to her house. Joining them, she felt kind of awkward because each was holding someone else's hand. Willow had Oz's, while Anya had Xander's. She was happy when she noticed Angel, Wesley and Tara walking towards them and quickly took Angel's hand. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled up at him.  
  
"So, you ready for your first day back?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Buffy sighed. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
The gang reached the school and they walked up to the front doors. Angel gave Buffy another kiss on the head before walking off with Wesley. The two were a year older then everyone else, not that it mattered much.  
  
"Excited for your first day back at Sunnyhell High?" Xander asked.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buffy Summers?" Mr. Whitmore said as he did roll call.  
  
"Here." Buffy yelled.  
  
"So, Buffy, how are you and Angel?" Tara asked.  
  
"We're great. He gave me this ring for my birthday." Buffy said, showing off the ring. "What about you and Wes? How are things in paradise?"  
  
"Oh, we're okay."  
  
"Class, we seem to have a new student that will be joining us." Mr. Whitmore said, getting their attention. "William Giles, is that right? Well, you can take a seat next to Cordelia Chase."  
  
'It can't be.' Buffy thought. But when she looked up, her worst fear came true. There stood, no other then Spike. 'Why is he here? Doesn't he live in . . . Well, that place he lives?'  
  
"Its Spike." He said as he made his way down the isle.  
  
Buffy and Tara sat right behind Cordelia, she tried to hide her face but it was too late, he'd seen her. She was kind of relieved that Spike was sitting with someone other then herself, but she was also kind of jealous. She knew how Cordelia was and that was only one thing, a guy user.  
  
"Hello luv." Spike said, turning in his seat.  
  
"Hi Spike." Buffy said.  
  
"Why are you talking to that loser?" Cordelia asked, brining his attention back to her.  
  
"Do you know him? "Tara asked.  
  
"Kind of. He was at that party my grandparents had." Buffy said.  
  
"Do you do anything?"  
  
"Tara! God, no. I love Angel. I would never do anything to hurt him." Buffy said.  
  
"Ms. Summers, Ms. Maclay, is there something you find more interesting then science?" Mr. Whitmore asked.  
  
"No, sorry." Tara said.  
  
"Just remember, I already know this stuff, I'm not up here teaching it for me. You can discuss you're social problems at lunch or after school."  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy walked out of her math class. It was the last class of the day, and she had it alone. Her friends had promised to meet her outside and she planned to be quick at her locker. She pulled her bag out and began to shove things inside, not sure what use they had to her, but she didn't care.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turned around quickly to see Spike standing only a few inched away from her. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him, no, no she didn't. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of thoughts of Spike.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was wondering . . . Did you want to . . ." He looked down at her hand, noticing the ring. He'd seen one before, he knew what it meant. "Want to go?"  
  
"Yeah, actually my friends are waiting for me." Buffy said.  
  
"Right then." Spike said and walked off down the hall.  
  
Buffy watched for a minute before leaving the same way he had.  
  
~ So? What do you think? Tell me please ~ 


	5. Ripper?

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
.:A/N:. I'm soooo sorry for not updating! I've just been sooo busy and shit, so I haven't had any time to write this. But, I am now, so I hope you like! And just to make it clear, this is going to be B/S for sure, so don't worry.  
  
~~**~~  
  
'Knock.'  
  
Buffy's bedroom door opened and she stared at whomever dared to disturb her reading. Her mother walked inside, closing the door behind her. Joyce came over and sat next to Buffy on her bed. Buffy closed the book she held and placed it on her bedside table. They sat, staring in silence, eyes glistening.  
  
"Buffy, Rupert and his son are coming for dinner tonight. I want you to get dressed and don't, I repeat don't be rude to William. He is a nice boy, and I'm sure once you get to know him, you'll become friends."  
  
"What? But mom, I had plans with Willow and Tara," Buffy lied. She'd do anything to get herself out of this.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Buffy but you're just going to have to cancel them. Rupert is a dear friend of your father's and they haven't been together in a while," Joyce begged.  
  
"But he's not my friend! Why do I have to sit there for hours listening to them talk when I don't know what they're talking about?"  
  
"You can keep William company. Now, get ready, they'll be here in about a half an hour."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked slowly down the stairs, dreading the guy who waited at the end. She wore a short cut pink dress and put her hair back into a messy bun. She didn't want to spend a night with Spike, she'd prefer Angel. But, he wasn't here, and there was no way Joyce was going to let her leave to see him. As she neared the bottom of the stairs, she turned to go into the dining room, but ran into something. . . Someone. Stepping back, she looked up at what blocked her way, Spike.  
  
"Well hello pet. Fancy seeing you here," he said.  
  
"Uh huh," Buffy said.  
  
"Angel not with you?"  
  
"What Angel has to do with anything, I'm trying to figure out," Buffy said.  
  
"Did you tell him? Did you tell him about our-"  
  
"We didn't have anything Spike, there is no we. Maybe we're together in your dreams, but your dreams aren't reality, this is, and there's no we."  
  
"Buffy, William? Dinner is getting cold!" Joyce yelled from the kitchen. "Why don't you two go get washed up and come and join us?"  
  
"Yes mom!" Buffy yelled back before walking away from Spike to the bathroom, he followed. When she noticed, she stopped immediately and turned, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Washing up," he said, showing her his hands. "Got to get those germs off. Nasty buggers they are."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Whatever."  
  
~~**~~  
  
When dinner was over, Buffy stayed back in the kitchen to wash the dishes, while Joyce, Rupert, Hank and "William" moved to the living room to talk.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy wiped off her hands on the dishcloth before quickly snatching the phone, "Hello."  
  
'Buff, hi.'  
  
"Angel, what's up?" Buffy asked, resting the phone on her shoulder while she continued with the dishes.  
  
'Just checking in on my girl. How are you?'  
  
"I'm good, except for the fact that Mr. Spike is here. He's such a pain."  
  
'Spike's there? Why is Spike there? I thought that your dad's friend was coming over, you never mentioned Spike.'  
  
"I didn't think it was that important. Spike is my dad's friend's son."  
  
'Did he try anything with you? Cause I swear-"  
  
"Angel, baby, why would I even look his way when I got you? A perfect, loving, caring, not to mention sexy boyfriend who loves me."  
  
'I do love you Buffy.'  
  
"I know, and I love you."  
  
'Maybe we could meet up tonight? You could come over, my parents aren't home.'  
  
"I don't know Angel."  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
"Its not that I don't want to. I do. I'd love to. But, it's just my mom. She wont let me go as long as we have company, its somehow important to me because my dad's friend is back, a friend that I've never even heard of and who his son just happens to not be one of my favourite people."  
  
'Its okay Buff, I understand. Tomorrow then?'  
  
"Of course. I should go now, finish up the dishes. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
'Bye.'  
  
"Love you, bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and threw the dishcloth on the table. Sitting down on one of the chairs, her head popped up at the sound of someone entering the room. Relieved it was only her father, Buffy relaxed in her seat.  
  
"Was that Angel?" Hank asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it was. He wanted to know if I could go over tonight, but I said no, cause of your friend being here and all. But, its okay, we'll just do it tomorrow night."  
  
"That's my girl," he said, pouring himself a glass of wine.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Buffy?"  
  
"Why is your friend here exactly? Don't they live . . . Well, not here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They moved out here just the other day. I was meaning to ask you, would you mind letting William hang around with you and your friends. Being new here, he must not have many, so if you would?"  
  
"Spike? You want my friends to be friends with Spike? Dad, no. He's getting along great with Cordelia, and she's super popular so he'll have friends in no time," Buffy said.  
  
"Well, you could at least make an effort to be kind. He's a nice boy Buffy, and he likes you a lot, just give him a chance."  
  
"You sound like your trying to hook me up with him. Do you know how jealous Angel is right now? Just cause he's at my house? I can't even imagine . . ."  
  
"I see, well, I should be getting back to Ripper now," he said, turning.  
  
"Ripper?" Buffy whispered to herself as she watched her father leave the room. 


	6. Apologies

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
~~**~~  
  
It had been a few days since her dinner with Spike and his dad, and the two hadn't talked since. Not that Buffy had a problem with it; she liked pretending he didn't exist. Angel was all she needed right now, and she was glad he was there. She sat on Angel's lap, his hands wrapped around her waist; their friends surrounded them at the picnic bench as they ate their lunch. She looked up into his eyes and smiled before he planted a kiss on her lips, ever so gently.  
  
"So, Buffy, you coming tonight?" Tara asked.  
  
"Um, where?" Buffy asked, feeling stupid that she hadn't paid any attention to what her friends were talking about.  
  
"The Bronze. You have to come Buff, it'll be fun. The whole gang," Xander said.  
  
"I'll try. Just hope my parents don't have me babysitting Spike tonight."  
  
"What is with him? Why is he always hanging around your house? Isn't it just your dads that are friends, why do you two have to be?" Anya asked. "It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"You're right Anya, but my dad insists that I be kind to "William". 'He's a great boy and he really likes you'," Buffy said, imitating her dad.  
  
Angel let out a low growl, "I'll kill him if I ever see him near you."  
  
"Its okay Angel, don't be so jealous. Nothing is going to happen between me and Spike. Besides, he's probably not even coming over tonight."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"What?! Mom are you insane?!" Buffy yelled, following her mother around the house. "You can't be serious! Spike cannot be staying with us!!"  
  
"Its only for a few days while his father's out of town Buffy, it wont be that bad," Joyce said, stopping to face her daughter.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't but me. William is staying with us and tonight, me and your father are going to a Gallery dinner, so I need you to take him with you wherever you go."  
  
"You make him sound like a three year old kid. Mom, he's seventeen, I'm sure he can handle himself," Buffy complained.  
  
"Please Buffy, just take him with you to see your friends. It can't possibly be that bad."  
  
"Want to bet?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked into the Bronze, Spike slowly following her. As she made her way through the sea of teens, Spike stayed close, not wanting to lose her. He was close enough to her, that he could smell her perfume. Secretly, he'd been crushing on Buffy, but there was no way he could ever tell her how she felt, she'd bloody laugh in his face. And that poofter Angel, god knows what he'd do to him if he ever found out.  
  
"Spike, you can go . . . Wherever you want. Just, don't go near Angel, kapesh (I don't know how to spell it, but you get what I mean, right?)?" Buffy asked, as she spotted her friends at a table.  
  
"Gladly luv, don't like your crowd to much, don't think they care too much for me either," Spike said, casually glancing around. "Cordelia's probably round somewhere, she'll be happy to see me."  
  
"Yeah, you go find her," Buffy said, walking off. 'What does he see in her? An easy lay probably,' Buffy thought. Sitting down next to Angel, Buffy looked back to see Spike dancing with Cordelia. For some reason, it pissed something off inside of her, and she just wanted to rip that hair right out of the little bitch's head. "Angel sweetie, lets go dance," Buffy said, pulling at his arm.  
  
Angel nodded and Buffy practically dragged him over to a spot next to Spike and Cordelia. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, and felt his hands take their place on her back, a little lower then normal. Angel knew Spike had a thing for Buffy, and it made him so jealous. Especially since he could get close to her on account of their fathers.  
  
"Spike, lets go," Cordelia said seductively, running her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Does it matter? I promise you a good time," she said, nipping at his neck.  
  
Spike gave her a smirk before letting her pull him away from the dance. He took notice of Buffy's expression at the sight of him leaving with her, and wondered why she was like that, but shook it off. Buffy sent a death glare Cordelia's way before concentrating on Angel. Why did she care so much? Angel loved her, he'd do anything for her but yet she was jealous that Cordelia was with Spike. It made her so frustrated.  
  
"Something wrong Buff, you seem a little tense," Angel whispered into her ear.  
  
"Just school and stuff, its nothing," Buffy said, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Do you want to go?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to ruin your night Angel, I mean-"  
  
"Your parents are out right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, not sure what he was getting at.  
  
"Why don't we go back there then? Alone . . ."  
  
She smiled, "Sounds . . ."  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Very," she said, pulling away. "I just have to grab my coat. I'll meet you out in your car?"  
  
"Okay, see you in a minute," Angel said, giving her a quick kiss before heading out to his car.  
  
"Guys, me and Angel are going to go back to my place," Buffy told her friends when she got back to the table. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Are you going to have sex?" Anya asked.  
  
"No! Anya!" Buffy yelled, but wasn't too sure herself. Things with Angel were becoming really serious lately; she didn't know what would happen when the two were alone.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy and Angel got to her house, they found the door open, but no sign of her parents. Angel insisted on going in first, even after Buffy said she could handle herself. She didn't want to fight with Angel, not tonight. Buffy followed Angel up the stairs, after he had thoroughly checked the first floor. She knew it was probably only Spike, but Angel had no idea he was staying at her house, and she planned on keeping it that way. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Angel, I don't think anyone's in here," Buffy said, as he neared the spare room Spike was staying in. Something fell, making a loud crash, and Angel moved his arm out, as if blocking Buffy from anything that was going to come flying at the two. "Maybe we should just . . ."  
  
"SHH," Angel said. He stopped in front of the door, and after trying the handle, only to see it was locked, he raised his leg and kicked it open. The scene that took place before him shocked him. "What the hell is he doing in your house Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked from Spike, who stood next to Cordelia, both looking as if a tornado had run them over, "His dad went away for a while, its not like it was my idea."  
  
"You're staying at Buffy's house?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well, yeah," Spike said. "You should go."  
  
"I'll see you later Spikey," she said, running her hand down his chest before brushing past Buffy and Angel. "You too Angel."  
  
"Cordelia, why don't you let my foot show-"  
  
"I'm going, no need to get violent," Cordelia said, quickly walking down the stairs.  
  
"Oh yeah there is," Angel said, making his way over to Spike.  
  
Buffy grabbed his arm, "Angel, he didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"Are you blind? Buffy he likes you! Funny thing is, he probably thinks he stands a chance with you. Like you would ever date someone that low," Angel laughed.  
  
"She already is," Spike smirked.  
  
"I'm going to-"  
  
"Leave him alone Angel," Buffy said firmly.  
  
"But Buffy, he just said that I was low! Not to mention that fact that he makes eyes at you," Angel said. "How do you expect me to just 'leave him alone'?"  
  
"Its quite easy actually, you go downstairs, out of the door, into your car and drive home," Buffy said, not trying to be funny.  
  
"You're saying that I should leave? Leave you alone with him?"  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Angel, if you cant trust me with another guy, then we have a serious issue. I understand your concern, but its pretty much like saying you don't trust me, that I'd do something behind your back. Just leave."  
  
Angel looked hurt, but obeyed Buffy. They'd had fights before, but never had the issue of trust come up. She made a lot of sense, but yet leaving your girlfriend alone with a guy that you hate, isn't something he'd love to do.  
  
Once they had heard the door close, Buffy examined the room to see what had broken. It was one of the vases her mother had bought while she was away in Italy. Buffy didn't think her mother would be angry, but she should clean it up. Walking over to the vase that was now in a million shattered pieces, she began to pick up the larger ones.  
  
"Sorry bout that," Spike said, bending down to help.  
  
"No problem. The way Angel treated you; I should be the one apologizing. It's not like you actually like me or anything. Its all up in his head," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Right," Spike said, standing. "I'll go get the broom."  
  
"Its in the coat closet."  
  
Spike nodded before leaving and Buffy stood up. She sat down on his bed, and placed the glass pieces on his bedside table. He hadn't brought much with him, except for a few suitcases full of clothes and that. Buffy had expected him to bring more personal things, but she figured with all the moving, he didn't have time to get many. She felt guilty for the way Angel had treated him, it wasn't very nice, and it wasn't even her fault, but yet somehow it was.  
  
"Got it," Spike said, snapping Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Spike walking in with a broom and dustpan.  
  
She stood again, taking the glass in her hand, "I'm going to take this down to the garbage. You can come down when you're done. We can watch TV or something, I don't know."  
  
"TV? Who are you and what did you do with the real Buffy?" Spike smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I just figure I've been mean to you for no reason. My parents are right, and that is something I will never admit to saying, but they are. I'm judging you when I don't even know you, I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry eh? Well, guess I could forgive you," Spike said.  
  
She sent him a playful smile, "Oh, like it was my entire fault. You've got nothing to be sorry for?"  
  
"What can I say luv, I'm the victim of pure cruelty here."  
  
"I hope you cut your finger on that glass and bleed to death!" she said jokingly before leaving.  
  
. . . TBC . . . 


	7. Popcorn and Lies

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike reached his hand into the bowl of popcorn that sat on Buffy's lap. The two had been watching 'The O.C' marathon for a few hours and got hungry, so they'd decided to pop some popcorn. Buffy made sure it was on her lap, so that she could get the better pieces, and Spike wasn't about to protest.  
  
"Summer is such a bitch," Buffy said. "Seth is the sweetest guy ever and he's so in love with her! God, she so mean to him."  
  
"Who's Summer?" Spike asked.  
  
"Haven't you been watching?" Spike shrugged and Buffy sighed, "The girl in the bikini."  
  
"And you expect a hot thing like that to even glance at a nerd like him?" Spike asked.  
  
"Are you joking? That is so mean. He's not a nerd," Buffy said and Spike just laughed.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy went to get up, but Spike motioned for her not to, "I'll get it pet, you seem to be into this show more then me." Buffy sent him a smile of thanks and lifted her feet up so that he could walk past, before returning to watching the show. Spike made his way into the living room, cursing as the phone never stopped ringing. "Who the bloody hell is it?"  
  
'Spike, is that you?'  
  
"Mrs. Summers, ello."  
  
'Bad time?'  
  
"No, sorry bout that. What can I do for you?"  
  
'Can you tell Buffy that we're going to be home a little later then planned? And, how are things going, she's not being too mean to you is she?'  
  
"Buffy's fine. We're actually just watching the telly.'  
  
'Telly? Oh, the television. All right, well, I better get back. Goodbye.'  
  
"Bye then."  
  
Spike hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, with two sodas he'd grabbed on the way. He took his place next to Buffy and handed her one of the drinks. "Was your mum, sad she'd be running a bit late."  
  
"That it?" Buffy asked, opening her soda.  
  
"She asked how you were treating me."  
  
Buffy choked on her soda, "What did you say?"  
  
"Told her you made me clean the house, do the laundry. And if I didn't, you'd beat me."  
  
"You so didn't," Buffy said, letting out a small laugh. "Spike!"  
  
"I'm just kidding luv, told her we were getting along fine."  
  
"You're so mean," Buffy said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch," he said, rubbing the spot.  
  
"You big baby, I didn't even hit you hard."  
  
"Still hurts."  
  
"Here," Buffy said, kissing her finger then placing it where she'd hit him. "Better?"  
  
"No. I need the real thing."  
  
"You're a pig Spike," Buffy said, turning around.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
Buffy smiled, this was nice, just hanging out with Spike. He was actually a pretty cool guy, putting aside the huge being a sick pig factor, and you've got a cool guy.  
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
Buffy stood up, "I'll get it. Its on commercial." Spike nodded and watched as Buffy left the room. She could feel his eyes on her body, but didn't dare look back; he'd see her red face. Moving Spike out of hind, Buffy answered the phone, "Yeah?"  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
"Angel. What's up?"  
  
'I wanted to apologize. I don't know why I am, Spike is such . . . But, I do trust you, I want you to know that, okay? And I thought maybe we could do something tonight, if your parents aren't home yet.'  
  
"That's sweet Angel, but they are. They just got in. I have to go, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Buffy hung up before Angel even got a chance to respond. He stared at his cell phone for a minute, before looking up at Buffy's house. Her parents weren't home; she'd lied to him.  
  
. . . TBC . . . 


	8. Rough Patch

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the suggestion with the whole cheating and stuff Sarah. I plan on doing something similar to. Hope you guys all like this story and please remember to review!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked out of her last class before lunch that day, CNT, a computer class. Buffy wasn't all in to computers, but she knew how to work on one and heard it was an easy class, so she decided to take it. Spike was in it too, which used to be a bad thing, but now that they were friends, it was fun. They would send messages from computer to computer and make fun of how Mr. Rhymes, the teacher's head was shaped like a peanut, it was true. She knew Angel didn't enjoy their friendship much, but she wasn't going to let him decide who she could be friends with. She hadn't even seen much of him since the night he almost killed Spike.  
  
"Buff, you okay?" Spike asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, just kind of lost in the world of thoughts," she said.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yes Spike. Its funny, we've been friends for such a short time and all ready you are worried about my mental state, I'm so touched," Buffy laughed.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a sensitive guy."  
  
"Yeah, maybe in another universe."  
  
"Spike, there you are! I've been looking ev-Why are you with her?" Cordelia questioned as she ran into his arms.  
  
Buffy felt her anger level raise, she really didn't need Cordelia around now, "I'm going to go."  
  
"Buffy wait!" Spike called after her but she ignored him and kept going. "Bloody hell."  
  
"Who cares about her?"  
  
"I do," he whispered.  
  
"What was that?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Nothing luv, lets just . . . Go."  
  
~~**~~  
  
As soon as Buffy got of sight from Spike and Cordelia, she headed to the girls' bathroom to check her make up. Once inside, she found Willow, Tara and Anya all doing what she had come to do. Walking over, she joined Willow in the same mirror, "Hi Buffy."  
  
"Oh, hey Wills, what are you guys up to?"  
  
"You know, making sure we look hot for the boys. Mostly Xander. Xander is hot," Anya said. "I like to be hot for Xander so he will always love me."  
  
"Ahn, Xander will always love you," Tara said.  
  
"Are you saying I'm going to get ugly? Gee, thanks."  
  
"N-No that's not what I m-meant."  
  
"So Buffy, what's up with you and Angel, I mean one minute you're all "Oh look at us we're the most perfect couple in the world" and now you're all "Don't look at us, we're miserable"," Willow said.  
  
"We are not miserable!" Buffy protested, although she knew her friends knew her to know that that wasn't true. Her and Angel weren't MISERABLE together; she preferred the term 'emotionally unavailable'.  
  
"Right," the three girls said together.  
  
"Okay, so we aren't in the best part of our relationship, its just, a lot has been going in. Its messed up my life and I'm confused. There are so many choices I have to make, so many feelings I don't want to be feeling."  
  
"You mean, since Spike came and all?" Tara asked.  
  
"That and other things. It goes beyond Spike now. I'm seeing things that I never saw before. Our love blinded me from it, I thought Angel was the perfect guy, but it turns out, he's only human."  
  
"Are you guys . . ." Willow started, but didn't want to finish.  
  
"Breaking up? No. At least, I hope not."  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Buffy, we really need to talk," Angel said as the two started their walk home together. He looked to Spike who walked in tune with Buffy, "Alone."  
  
"Hey, whatever you can say in front of Buffy you can-"  
  
"Spike, go," Buffy said, staring at the ground.  
  
"Gone," Spike said and headed off in another direction.  
  
Angel looked to Buffy and lifted her chin so she would look him in the eyes, "What is happening?"  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would."  
  
"I don't want to break up Buffy."  
  
"Neither do I! This is just a rough patch, relationships have those. They aren't meant to be easy Angel."  
  
"I know. And I hope in the end, we will always be together because I love you," Angel said, kissing the ring he had given her. "And that's proof." 


	9. Unfaithful

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them. And just for the record, the song "Because You Loved Me" doesn't belong to me, Celine Dion sings it. As for if SHE actually wrote it or not, I don't know, but that's who I'm crediting it to.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The door to the Summers house opened and Buffy walked in. she tossed her book bag onto the second stair and went into the kitchen. Spike sat on one of the stools in the middle of the room, drinking some fruit punch and eating an apple.  
  
"Aren't you the healthy eater," Buffy teased as she grabbed a glass of water.  
  
Spike laughed, but it disappeared immediately, "What did Peaches want?"  
  
"Who? Oh, Angel, nothing," Buffy said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"What about Cordelia? Did she want anything or just to have some fun in the janitor's closet."  
  
"Don't be so jealous pet, there's nothing there."  
  
"Jealous? Excuse me but I have a serious boyfriend that I happen to love a lot."  
  
"Uh huh, that's why you cheated on him."  
  
"With? Oh my god Spike, you can't possibly still be hanging onto that kiss we had. That was so long ago, it didn't even mean anything. When I kiss Angel, I feel something. Something nice inside of me. With you, there was nothing like that." Buffy wasn't trying to be mean, the last thing on her mind was to upset Spike, but it had. He felt as though someone was beating him, and it hurt, more then he was willing to admit. He managed to get out some excuse and ran up into the spare room he was staying in. Buffy was confused as to what had just taken place before her. Did Spike have feelings for her? Did that kiss mean more to him then he let on?  
  
Standing up, Buffy put her glass in the sink before running up the stairs. She felt the need to apologize to Spike; her words had been so cruel. The kiss had meant something, what, she wasn't sure herself. She couldn't feel anything for him, she just couldn't. Angel was the one she loved, Angel was the one who made her feel the fireworks, not Spike. It was just like that.  
  
Knocking on the door, she pushed it open smoothly, "Spike, can I talk to you?"  
  
"If you want luv. Got nothing to say myself."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, closing the door and leaning against it.  
  
"Got nothing to be sorry bout," he said, acting as if he didn't know.  
  
"What I said . . . You took it the wrong way. I made it sound crueler then intended. What I meant to say, was I'm in love with Angel, not you. And our kiss, its in the past, maybe you don't believe that the past is history, but I do. I live in the present Spike, and right now, I'm in love with my boyfriend, Angel."  
  
"You know what? I'm sick of keeping it in; maybe I should just come out and say it, eh? I like you Buffy, I do. And no longer will I be too bleeding scared to say it. You're special, you're like no one I've ever met before, and I want to get to know you better. I don't care if you say you're in love with Angel, that's all grand for you. Maybe I'm living in fantasy, but I know you felt that kiss, I know you don't love Peaches like you wished you did. I like our friendship, but I-I don't know. I'd just like it better to be . . . More. Yeah, like I said, living in a bloody fantasy," Spike blurted out. Buffy stared at him, not too sure what to say. She knew Spike probably liked her, but never though he'd ever actually TELL her. In the silence, Spike decided he had more to say, "Angel. That bloody Poof takes sodden advantage of you, y'know that? Bet you don't. Don't blame you neither, you "love" him. You can't see past his "good boy innocent act". Buffy, you're an amazing girl that deserves so much more than a date to some fast food restaurant once a week. You deserve a man. Someone who knows how to treat his lady." By this time, Spike was standing in front of her, almost a breath apart. Buffy could feel the sexual tension between the two, now knowing for sure, there was something there.  
  
Staring into his blue eyes, she gaze him a confused look, "Why do I feel this way Spike? Its not supposed to be like this. I love Angel, I do. But you . . . You're so . . ."  
  
"Relationships are complicated luv, can't blame yourself."  
  
"Spike I-I-I don't know what to . . . Do. I cant leave Angel, but with you living here . . . I don't know how I can stay faithful."  
  
"Little too late for that wouldn't you say?" Spike smirked.  
  
"Drop the kiss. That happened a long time ago."  
  
"But this one happened right now," Spike said, quickly leaning downwards and capturing her lips in a powerful, sexy kiss. He put his hands onto the door on either side of her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling away, Spike stared into her green eyes and before taking her in for another kiss he whispered, "Forgot to say something. You are so beautiful."  
  
.:A/N:. AHHHHHH did I rush the Spuffy?? Please tell me, cause if you think I did, I will so change it! 


	10. The Path

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them.  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews. I'm listening to Ghost of the Robot. I love their music. Thanks Amanda for sending it to me, you're so kind. You probably wont read this, cause you don't read this story but who cares? LoL.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy had wandered off the path of reality and didn't want to find it. She was happy being lost in her mind, it was an exciting feeling. When she kissed Angel, she never totally left the path, she just pondered the thought, but now, with Spike, it wasn't something she pondered. Guilt was there, and she could feel it following her, like a shadow, but she didn't pay much attention to it. That is, until . . .  
  
"B-Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up from Spike's lips to see Angel standing in the doorway. She looked back to Spike, who was lying underneath her. Angel didn't run to Spike, and threaten to kill him like Buffy had expected, instead he turned and quickly ran from the room.  
  
"I have to go . . ." Buffy said, climbing off of the bed.  
  
"Right, go catch up to your Nancy Boy, wouldn't want to lose him," Spike muttered under his breath as he sat up, still in partial shock of what had just happened.  
  
Meanwhile, Buffy ran down the stairs, making it appear like a herd of elephants all trying to escape from the clutches of the poachers. She flung open the door and ran outside only to be soaked by the pouring rain. Glancing around the yard, Angel was nowhere in sight. She was alone, freezing, and confused as hell.  
  
"Angel," she whispered.  
  
"Buffy, come on inside luv, you'll freeze," Spike said, wrapping his coat around Buffy's shivering shoulders.  
  
She pulled away from his touch, "I've lost him."  
  
~~**~~  
  
/ For all those times you stood by me  
  
For all the truth that you made me see  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
  
For all the wrong that you made right  
  
For every dream you made come true  
  
For all the love I found in you  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby/  
  
Buffy laid on her bed, still in her wet clothes, staring at her ceiling like she could see the stars. Tears rolled down her soft cheeks as she replayed the scene in her mind over and over and over again, each time thinking of something different she could've done so that Angel wouldn't have found them. The song "Because You Loved Me" played off her CD player and she lip sang every word to every verse as if she was singing. That was her and Angel's song, it meant a lot to her. Angel had been her first love. She knew there was no way he was going to take her back after seeing her with Spike. Angel just didn't work like that. Whatever they'd been through, all those feelings, suddenly were being pushed aside, they were in the past.  
  
/ You're the one who held me up  
  
Never let me fall  
  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
  
You saw the best there was in me  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
  
I'm everything I am  
  
Because you loved me  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
  
I had your love I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you/  
  
The door creaked open, ruining Buffy's silent guilty moment. She didn't have to raise her head to know who it was. No one else was home but him. And she didn't feel like being near him, she thought she'd made that clear when she'd yelled at him to leave her alone, that he'd ruined her life. That wasn't true though, it was as much her fault as it was his. She hadn't tried to push him away, she never told him to stop. She wanted him.  
  
"Go away Spike, I want to be alone."  
  
"Yeah, well I think you need to change out of those clothes pet. You'll get ammonia. Don't want that now do you?" Spike asked, walking over and sitting next to her on the bed. She never removed her eyes from the ceiling, not even to shake her head. "Come on, don't be like that. They'll be other chances. You'll get back with Peaches tomorrow, you'll see."  
  
"No, I won't Spike. Its over. Angel will never forgive me. God, how stupid am I? To just go out and ruin my relationship with a great guy who loves me. I'm so stupid."  
  
"No you're not Buffy, you're a very smart girl. You can't help the way you feel. At the time-"  
  
"At the time I was stupid! I should have never kissed you. I should have never even apologized, then we wouldn't be friends, and Angel and me would still be together."  
  
"Maybe you're right. But I believe that everything happens for a reason. Angel was meant to walk in on us Buffy, don't you see? God wants us to be together."  
  
"That's bullshit Spike and you know it," she said, pealing her eyes off the wall above her to glare at him. "What happened was pure accident. I'm going through a weird time now, you kissing me, that wasn't anything, it wasn't something that I want to happen again at least," she said, denying her feelings. "Leave. Now."  
  
Spike stood, and without another word was gone from her room. He didn't want to talk to her anymore, nothing he said got through to her. But Spike was determined. No matter what it took, he'd show her. He'd show her they were meant to be.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"My life is so messed up Will, I don't know what to do," Buffy cried to her best friend as the two sat in Willow's room.  
  
"Things will get better Buffy, you wait. You and Angel always end up back together. You guys have been through worse than this. Kissing Spike must have been an accident. Y-You must have tripped and landed on Spike and-"  
  
"And this just happened to magically appear," Buffy said sarcastically, moving her blonde hair back to show her friend the hickey Spike had graciously given her.  
  
"That could be Angel's."  
  
"Angel would never do something like that. That's the thing Will, I hate to say it, I mean I love Angel a lot, but its just getting . . . Its getting so . . . So . . ."  
  
"Boring?" Willow asked, trying to help her friend.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Its just there's nothing new with Angel, he's so predictable."  
  
"Are you saying you want to be with Spike?"  
  
"No! No, god no," Buffy said, but it was unconvincing.  
  
Willow shrugged, "Maybe you want to be with both."  
  
Buffy thought about it for a minute, maybe Willow had a point. Maybe she was making some sense. She knew she didn't want to lose Angel; she wants to be with him. But, Spike is just so fun to be around. You can never tell what he's going to do next, and right when you think you know, he surprises you with something totally different. Is it possible? Could she be in love with both?" 


	11. Fire

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy walked down the hallway of Sunnydale High with Anya and Xander. The three had met at her locker and were headed out to meet the rest of the gang. Buffy was nervous because she thought Angel would be there and that would be awkward. What would he do? Would he act like nothing happened, or would he yell at her for being such a bitch?  
  
"Buff, what's up? You look pale. Are you sick?" Xander asked.  
  
"Sick? No, I'm fine. It must just be the light," Buffy said.  
  
"Or Angel got you pregnant," Anya said.  
  
"He got you pregnant?"  
  
"No, Angel did not get me pregnant," Buffy said, rolling her eyes. As they got closer to the door, Buffy stopped, "I think I have to pee."  
  
The couple watched as Buffy quickly turned the corner and headed down towards the bathroom. Xander watched Buffy till she disappeared, then turned to Anya, "Aren't you going after her?"  
  
"Why me? You've known her longer."  
  
"Yeah, but I cant go in . . . There."  
  
"I think we should just leave her alone. She needs that."  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried. She usually is right out there to see Angel, but today she's been avoiding him. I haven't seen them together all day."  
  
"You don't know?" Anya asked, surprised.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"They broke up."  
  
~~**~~  
  
By the time the day was over, everyone in the school was aware that Angel and Buffy broke up. People were shocked; they all thought that out of every couple, those two would last. They were wrong. Buffy knew that Cordelia would be making her move on Angel, she'd always had a thing for him. Not only because of his handsome features and kind heart, but because of his parents money and power. Cordelia craved that. Not only Cordelia though, many other girls were looking for just the right guy, and all knew where to look. Buffy didn't like the fact of Angel dating anyone but her; she'd never felt such anger and jealousy. Along with the sacrifice however, new doors opened for Buffy. She was getting attention from guys who had never given her a second look because of Angel. She liked it, but she didn't want any of them. There was only one guy, other than Angel that she was interested in.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here luv?" Spike asked as Buffy walked into the school gym. Spike was in there for an after school detention he'd gotten for skipping. Buffy knew this, and somehow, without noticing she found herself in the gym.  
  
"I-I don't know," she stuttered.  
  
"Right . . . Well, when McKinnon gets back, she isn't going to be too happy to see you. You should leave."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Ms. Summers," said a deep, but womanly voice. Buffy spun around to see Mrs. McKinnon standing in the doorway of the gym. She wasn't a thin woman, but not too heavy either. Her hair was cut short and was a lighter brown. She was dressed in sweats, with a whistle around her neck, taking on the complete look of a gym teacher. "Mr. Giles is serving out a detention, alone. I suggest you leave if you don't want to be joining him."  
  
"But I don't have this-"  
  
"I don't think she cares pet," Spike cut her off. "Just go."  
  
Buffy looked around confused for a minute before nodding and leaving. As she was walking, she glanced back to catch Spike's gaze and didn't notice the person coming towards her. It was a head on collision, and Buffy felt herself bouncing back a bit. Looking up, she realized who she had ran into, and swallowed a lump in her throat, "Angel."  
  
"Buffy," Angel said, concentrating on the floor.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Just don't. I get it. You don't want me. I've moved on Buffy, I'm over you," although he couldn't bring himself to believe that. He'd always love Buffy, but she didn't want him. He wasn't going to waste his young years waiting for Buffy to come to him.  
  
"I do. I do want you Angel, what you saw . . . it was an accident."  
  
"What, you just tripped and fell onto his lips?"  
  
"Does that sound believable?" she quietly asked. Angel sighed before beginning to walk off, but Buffy grabbed his arm, "Angel please. I know you couldn't possibly want to take me back after seeing me with Spike. But I will do whatever it takes just so that you wont be mad at me. I love you Angel, and I don't want you to be with me if your heart is telling you not to, but mine is telling me you're the one. And it isn't changing its mind."  
  
"You make it sound so simple. It's not that easy Buffy. You kissed Spike. And from where I was standing, it looked like more than an accident. It looked like you enjoyed it."  
  
"I know. I know what I did was stupid, but it will never happen again. You have to believe me. I didn't mean to hurt you Angel, I didn't."  
  
"How can I know that? Spike's staying at your house with you, across the hall. Your parents are hardly home, so they couldn't stop you if you wanted to do something with him. What if I didn't stop you then? Would you have gone all the way with him?"  
  
"No. Angel, I want you to be my first, you know that. Spike's not even staying with me anymore. He left yesterday. His dad came back early and so Spike moved back in. I never see him anymore Angel."  
  
Angel hesitated a minute. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't just take her back, even if he wanted. It'd seem too desperate. He was. "Look Buffy, its not something I can just decide. I have to think about it."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said. "I understand. Of course. Until you do, and even if you decide to not, can we still be . . . Friends?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Angel smiled. "I have to talk to McKinnon. I'll call you later, when I know."  
  
"Okay. Bye." Buffy waved as Angel disappeared into the gym.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in her room, writing in her journal. Life was complicated right now, and she thought writing it down would somehow, make it make sense. Maybe one day when she's old and married to Angel with lots of grandchildren, she'd read it over and laugh. Laugh at how she was so in love with him, but yet had a strong attraction to another guy.  
  
*Knock*'  
  
"Come in," Buffy said, closing her diary and quickly placing it into the drawer of her desk. She stood up as her mother walked in and the two sat down on the bed. Buffy dreaded what her mother was going to say. She knew it was probably something along the lines of, 'Buffy, honey, get ready, Rupert and his son are coming over for dinner. Oh, and please, be nice. He likes you'. If only they knew just how much he liked her, maybe then they'd quit with the dinners.  
  
"Buffy, there's been an accident."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped. This was something she wasn't expecting, "Is it . . . Is it dad? Oh no, is he okay?"  
  
"No, it's not your father. It's your aunt Janie. It's their house. There was a fire. They made it out all right, a few cuts and bruises, some smoke inhalation, nothing serious. Your father is up there now, helping them out. He's going to bring them back here, and they're going to stay until they find a new place. It may be days, maybe months, but I just thought I'd let you know so it wouldn't be a surprise."  
  
"Oh my god. Are, Faith and Natalie . . . They're okay?"  
  
"Yes, they both were out at the time, its just their parents who bear the bruises," Joyce said, standing up. "Now, can you help me with the spare room? Janie and Nick will stay in there, while Natalie and Faith will share your room."  
  
"But, my room barely shares me," Buffy said. "We can't all fit in here."  
  
"It will only be for the first night or two. After that, until we know for sure, we'll set up the attic, and Faith can sleep up there. Natalie and you get along, right? So, we'll move the cot up here, and Faith can sleep on that and Natalie can share the bed with you, is that okay?"  
  
Buffy nodded, she didn't really know how to take this. She was glad they were all okay, but that must be horrible. Losing all your possessions, all your memories.  
  
Buffy lifted her head at the sound of the door closing and looked up just in time to see the back of her mother. She laid back on her bed, she should get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, a lot was going on. Well, maybe it didn't sound that way. Angel would be telling her what his choice was, and that meant a lot. That could change her whole life, the way everything worked, it all depended on that. Her cousin and family were coming over to stay, which was going to be interesting. She got along with her cousins, that wasn't a problem. It would just disrupt her whole schedule. It'd be like having two sisters. She'd been an only child all her life, having two girls around her age living with her. That would be different. 


	12. A New Buffy?

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews and please review cause I like to get them. But, even if I don't, I'm still going to keep updating so, anyways, please do!! Haha, RogueCrayon, yeah I knew something wasn't right with the pneumonia thing. Yeah, its pneumonia, right? Cause it corrected my spelling, but meh. Poisonous chemical in Windex, a virus thing, all the same. LoL.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy woke up to her alarm clock and quickly swatted at it to shut up. She sat up in her bed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. She wasn't going to school today, her mother had excused her because of her cousins coming out. But still, she had to get up at 6:45am to get ready. Sighing, she pushed the covers off of her and stood up. She made her way into the bathroom that was connected to her room and quickly got a shower. Once she finished drying her hair, she got dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a white thick strapped tank top that held tightly to her chest. She put her hair back into a ponytail and put on some light make up before going downstairs to help her mother.  
  
"Buffy, good, you're up," Joyce said.  
  
"Yep, where do you need me?"  
  
"Well, since we have everything set up for tonight, why don't you go up and clear out the attic?"  
  
Buffy grumbled, "But that attic is so big."  
  
"I'm sure you two can handle it," Joyce said.  
  
Buffy figured her mother had just said the sentence wrong, but when she got upstairs she realized there was nothing wrong about it. There, all sweaty and shirtless, stood Spike. Buffy was lost for a minute, lost in Spike's beauty. Spike turned his head to look at Buffy, "Hello."  
  
"H-Hi."  
  
"Here to help?"  
  
"Y-Yeah, yeah I am. Look, you can go now, I got it," Buffy said, walking over to where he stood.  
  
"No, that's okay pet. Its good work."  
  
"Why are you doing this? You're not getting paid, you do know that right?"  
  
"Cant a guy do something without you accusing him of wanting the money?"  
  
"When the guy is you . . . No."  
  
"Back to the comments I see," Spike said, scuffing his feet on the floor.  
  
"We're not friends anymore Spike, that'd only make things more complicated."  
  
"Not everything is easy Buffy. That may be the tale of your life, but it's not mine."  
  
"What do you know about my life? You don't know me."  
  
"I know more about you then you may think," he said quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah? We've known each other for a few weeks Spike, what could you possibly know?"  
  
"I know where you like to be kissed," Spike said, staring at her neck. "I believe that's mine. What did Angel say about that luv?"  
  
"He doesn't know about it Spike."  
  
"That's right, you two aren't together any-"  
  
"Actually . . ." Buffy trailed off, looking around the room. "Shows just how much you know, doesn't it? If you knew me Spike, you'd know I love Angel. That means I don't let him get away over one stupid mistake that I was dumb enough to make."  
  
"You're right Buffy, I don't know you. I thought I did, I thought . . . I thought a lot of things. But, I was wrong. You are nothing but a lying, manipulative, stupid, spoiled, little girl who doesn't know how to deal with her feelings. I can't believe I ever saw anything in you," Spike said, walking past her. "Tell Angel he doesn't have to worry. I wont ever come near you again. That's what you want right? Us to never talk, us to be non- existent. Well, congratulations pet, you're getting it."  
  
Buffy stayed silent as she watched Spike turn his back to her and walk out. What did she just do? 'No, Buffy, you did the right thing. There was no way you could ever be friends with Spike. He doesn't mean anything to you. His words can't possibly sting like Angel's would. And they don't," Buffy thought. 'He's just some stupid British guy and he doesn't know what he's missing out on.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Natalie, hi. How are you?" Buffy asked, hugging her cousin. "What a stupid question, of course you're not okay. You're house just burned down and you lost all your . . . Oh god, I'm not helping."  
  
Natalie laughed, "Its okay Buffy. I'm fine, really. I'm just glad we're all okay, you know?"  
  
"B! What's up?" Faith asked, hugging her cousin. "Who was that guy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The blonde. He just left, looked kind of pissed too," Faith said. "But damn was he hot!"  
  
"Oh, Spike. I guess it was Spike. I thought he left a while ago, I guess mom kept him around."  
  
"What happened to Angel, you two not work out?" Natalie asked.  
  
"No! I mean yes, I mean . . . Spike's not my . . . God, no. He's just my dad's friend's son. He's annoying," Buffy sighed. "Lets not ruin this by talking about Spike. Why don't we go up to my room, catch up on things, you know?"  
  
"Ah, I think I'm going to head out. As in hit some clubs," Faith said, stretching.  
  
"Oh, well there isn't much. Only the Bronze, its pretty cool. Although no one is usually there this early," Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, as long as they got beer, don't matter much to me."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yeah, well, I guess you guys could do that. I'm just going to go upstairs you know. I kinda don't want to go anywhere's. I'm in that mood. The one that isn't fun. Yeah, that's me. Unfun Buffy."  
  
"Hey, who said I was going anywhere's? Its not like I'd rather spend time with Faith then you," Natalie said. "God, it's been forever since we just talked Buff, I really miss that."  
  
"Aren't you two cute?" Faith asked. "Look, I'll catch ya later B."  
  
"Bye," Buffy said as she watched Faith run out the door. As soon as Faith was gone, Buffy turned to Natalie, "So, my room? Well, our room?"  
  
Natalie laughed, "Yeah."  
  
The two girls walked up the stairs and turned into what once was Buffy's, but now both of theirs room. Buffy flopped down on the bed while Natalie took the cot. The two just laid there in silence for a minute before saying anything. They used to do this, just sit. Except they did it outside, underneath the stars. It didn't matter though, it felt like old times.  
  
"Where to start . . ." Natalie said, putting a crack in the silence. "I mean, its been forever Buff. Its like I don't know you anymore, you know? I used to know all your secrets, things you couldn't even tell Willow . . . Say, how is Willow, Xander, the gang?"  
  
Buffy sighed and sat up, "They're okay I guess. Everyone's still together, so that means its okay."  
  
"What's your school like? I'm going to be starting there tomorrow, I should know what goes on, you know? Who to hang with, who to not."  
  
"Since when did you care about any of that?"  
  
"Since I hit puberty," Natalie laughed. "No, I really don't. I don't know, I just figured. You being my cousin, you usually are the popular one, so you . . ."  
  
"I used to be the popular one. In like elementary," Buffy laughed. "Things have changed, I mean I wouldn't call me a nerd, but I'm nothing like Cordelia."  
  
"Cordelia?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Yeah, only the bitchiest girl in the school. She's so after Spike and can you believe he actually-"  
  
"Um, Buff, not to stop your ranting, but why do you care? Aren't you and Angel all serious? What does Spike have to do with anything? I mean, so what if she's after him, its not like you want him or anything . . . Right?"  
  
How was she going to lie to her cousin? The one who always knew when she was lying and telling the truth? But Natalie couldn't possibly understand what she was feeling. She'd made the mistake with telling Willow, she didn't need anymore people knowing about it.  
  
"Of course I don't want him. God, Nat. Its just me and Spike, we used to be friends, so I don't like to see him get hurt, you know. Even though we don't talk anymore," Buffy lied.  
  
"Oh, I can see that."  
  
'Thank god, she fell for it," Buffy thought. 'Lets just hope she doesn't get a chance to talk to Spike tomorrow. Or at all.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
It was a sunny day, and Buffy felt happy. Angel had came over after school yesterday and told her that he'd take her back. She was so happy, she radiated it.  
  
"Natalie, its good to see you again," Angel said, glancing over at Buffy's cousin as they walked to school.  
  
"You too Angel. You guys look so cute together, have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Yeah, like a hundred times," Buffy said, rolling her eyes and Angel leaned down to kiss her gently.  
  
*Bell*  
  
"Oh, I got to go. I have CNT; if I'm late Mr. Rhymes will shoot me. You can go to the office yourself right? Or do you want me to-"  
  
"I'll go with her," Angel said.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Thanks." She gave him a kiss before running off into the school.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Okay class, I see we're all here on time," Mr. Rhymes said, sending Buffy 'a look'.  
  
"He's got it in for you," Scott, the guy who sat next to Buffy said, leaning in to her ear.  
  
Buffy nodded and turned on her computer. She looked up only to catch Spike staring at her. She kept his gaze until Mr. Rhymes walked in the way of it, "Something catching your interest Miss Summers?"  
  
"Uh, no," Buffy said. "But you're invading my personal space."  
  
"Would you like to take a trip to the office?"  
  
"I'd prefer Hawaii," Buffy said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Out. In the hall. I'll be out in a minute to talk to you," Mr. Rhymes said, walking back to the front of the class.  
  
"I think I'll just go," Buffy said before walking out the door. She didn't know what had gotten into her, but she liked it. It was fun to twist teachers meanings around, especially Mr. Rhymes. These little veins popped out on his forehead, that's when you could tell he was really frustrated. She could tell Spike was shocked with her performance, as well as a few of her classmates. She'd never even dare to glare at the teacher the wrong way before, but now, it was if she was a totally new Buffy. In a way, she was. 


	13. Decisions Decisions

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat outside of Sunnydale High, underneath a tree. Her books were open, and she was trying to get some work done, but her mind kept traveling to different things. To Spike, to their kiss. Then to Angel, to their love. Then to her cousins. It was all so confusing and each thing had no connection.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Buffy looked up to see a football flying right for her. She shielded her head from the blow, but it never came. Slowly, she removed her arms from her eyes and looked up to see what had blocked it. Spike stood there, holding the football. He glanced down at Buffy before chucking it back to the few guys who were tossing it around.  
  
"That was some performance pet, I give you a ten," Spike said, sitting down.  
  
"You liked it? I thought I was very good," Buffy laughed. "Mr. Rhymes so did not see that coming."  
  
"What got in to you? I've never seen you act that way."  
  
"You and me both. I don't know, I just kind of . . . Wanted so badly to tell him off. He's always on my back and hey, its not like he can expel me for that, the worst I can get is a suspension, which I've had before."  
  
"You, suspended?" he laughed, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Believe it. It was in fourth grade, some girl pushed me in the mud, and so I got up and pushed her back. It was so not fair, the teacher had to walk out in time to just see me push her. She started it. I'm still mad at her for that," Buffy pouted.  
  
"You can really hold a grudge." He looked around for a minute before picking a piece of grass and shredding it to many different pieces, she watched his movement. "So, I saw your cousin this morning."  
  
"Yeah, that was Faith. She's eighteen and she thinks you're hot."  
  
"Think I got a shot?"  
  
"Well, if you enjoy being used, sure."  
  
"What about the other one? The younger one?" Spike asked. "Saw her with Angel in the office earlier."  
  
"That would be Natalie. If you try anything Spike, and I mean anything, I'll hurt you. But, she'd probably hurt you bad herself. She's only fifteen you know? Plus, she doesn't even swing your way," Buffy said.  
  
Spike choked on his own saliva, "You mean she's a lesbian? At fifteen?"  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
"N-No. its very . . . Interesting," Spike smirked.  
  
"Why do guys like that stuff? Its not like two guys kissing turns us girls on. Well, most of us anyway," Buffy said.  
  
Spike shrugged, "Just the way we men are."  
  
"So, what are you doing out here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I asked to use the bathroom, then I saw you out here, the rest I believe you know."  
  
"I see," she said. "I just didn't think you'd really want to talk to me. I mean you left on kind of a sour note and now we're sitting here, acting as if it never happened. What happened to you staying away from me? This doesn't look like you're keeping your word."  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"I want a lot of things Spike. Some from you, some not. Things that no one will know. Things that I will never get. It doesn't matter if I want it or not, its what you want. If you decide to stay away from me, its your choice, I wont complain, maybe its for the best if you do anyway."  
  
"So that's a yes then."  
  
"Never said that."  
  
"So it's a no?"  
  
"Never said that either," Buffy sighed and began to pack her things up. "I have to go. I have class soon. I have to meet my cousin. Bye Spike."  
  
He sat there, watching her walk off into the school. His eyes never left her body until she disappeared into the school. The choice of whether or not he ever saw her beauty again was all up to him, and surprisingly, he didn't know what he wanted to do. 


	14. Invisible

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:A/N:. Just to make things clear, this is BS. Yeah, I know it probably seems like I'm doing that, the sending mixed signals, but I just . . . I don't know. LoL. Um, sorry about the whole not updating. It's just been real hectic and shit. Um, I've updated every story I'm currently working on. So, if you want to check those out, go ahead. Thanks, bye.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The last bell of the day rang and Buffy walked out of her classroom, Willow right behind her. The two made their way over to their lockers and quickly gathered their books. Buffy waited as Willow fumbled with the lock and once they were done, they headed over to where Natalie's locker was located. Buffy saw her talking with Cordelia and felt the anger coming on strong. She did not want her cousin to mix in with the wrong people, people like Cordelia.  
  
"Natalie!" Buffy yelled, breaking up their conversation. "We have to get going, the guys are waiting outside for us."  
  
"Buffy, where are your manners?" Cordelia asked. "We were in the middle of a conversation."  
  
"Sorry, but I don't really care. C'mon Natalie," she said, grabbing her arm.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll see you later Cordy," Natalie said, walking off with Buffy and Willow.  
  
"See you later? Why would you see her later? Nat, Cordelia isn't the type of person you should be hanging out with," Buffy said.  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"Buffy's right Natalie, Cordelia is bad news," Willow said, trying to help her friend.  
  
"So what? Its not like you guys are all with the good. Shouldn't I be allowed to pick who I want to hang out with? Besides, it was harmless talk," Natalie said, shrugging. "You have friends Buff, I'm trying to make some."  
  
Buffy felt guilty for ruining her cousin's chance at making a friend. But Cordelia? God, out of all the people in the school, she has to want to be friends with Buffy's enemy. 'Maybe it wont be so bad. Maybe they wont even be friends,' Buffy thought.  
  
"How was your day?" Angel asked, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist and kissing her.  
  
"Mm, it was good, what about you?" she asked, pulling back slightly.  
  
"Same old same old."  
  
Buffy smiled and freed herself of her boyfriend's arms, "You guys all know Natalie, right?"  
  
They all nodded with a few mumbles and Natalie shifted on her feet. She knew Buffy's friends were nice, and they always treated her with respect, it's just, they were Buffy's friends. And she wanted some friends to call her own. 'I don't get Buffy. Its like she doesn't want me to have any friends. I mean, what's so bad about Cordelia? She's popular, she's nice, she's rich, and she's totally cool. I don't see why Buffy hates her. She's probably just jealous,' Natalie thought.  
  
"I heard about your little incident in class," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, well what can I say? I'm a bad girl," Buffy laughed.  
  
"I like that idea," Angel purred, pulling her into him.  
  
"Guys, public," Willow said.  
  
The couple turned, their faces a bit pink from embarrassment. His arm slid down hers and the two connected hands. That's another thing, Natalie felt out of place with them, she was like the third wheel. They were all couples and she had no one. That's why she wanted to be friends with Cordelia. At least she was aware of her existence. 'I could probably just turn around and walk in the other direction and they'd never even notice I was gone. Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe I could meet some new people around here,' Natalie thought. Stopping, no one seemed to notice her staying back. She was after all in back of them all, and they were too occupied by one another to realize her. Slowly she walked backwards a few steps before turning around and walking around the corner they had just rounded. 'Nice,' she thought. 'Now where to-' Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone.  
  
Catching her balance, she didn't even bother to look up before shouting out, "Jesus, watch where you're going!"  
  
"Like it was all my fault pet," came a British accent.  
  
Lifting her eyes, Natalie saw the blonde that had ran from Buffy's house earlier that day. What was his name . . . Spike, yeah, Spike. Straightening herself, Natalie smiled at him, "Hi. Spike right?"  
  
"That's me. Say, aren't you Buffy's little cousin?"  
  
"I'm not little. But, yeah, I'm her cousin."  
  
"So that means you're . . ." Spike asked, not wanting to say lesbian, he just left it at that hoping she'd catch on.  
  
"Bi? Buffy told you; ugh I'm going to kill her. Its none of her business to be telling people," Natalie said.  
  
"Bi? So, you're into guys to then?"  
  
"That's what it means Sherlock. I like both guys and girls. I suppose this gets you all hot and bothered huh?" Natalie asked, starting to walk again.  
  
"I-I," he stuttered, following her.  
  
"I don't care you know, you cant help it or anything. Guys are like that," she said. "Change of subject. What are you doing following my cousin and her friends?"  
  
"Who said I was following them luv?"  
  
"Its only obvious you're into my cousin and well the fact that they were right around the corner kind of gave it away. I know you don't live that way, you live down there," she pointed down a street.  
  
"Hey, I don't know what you're talking about. I do not like Buffy and I was not following her!"  
  
"Mhm. Denial. Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think she likes you. I mean, when were talking about Cordelia, she was all jealous that she was all over you. But, I don't get why. Well, I get why she's jealous. But not why she's always so mean to Cordelia, she's nice," Natalie said, but Spike had stopped listening.  
  
"Buffy likes me? I knew it!" he yelled.  
  
"Listen, I never said she likes you for sure. So, don't go trying anything or you might get hurt. Literally."  
  
"I know what I'm doing. Don't worry Bit," he said.  
  
"What'd you just call me?"  
  
"Bit." Natalie gave him a 'loser' look, "What? Bit means little. If you haven't looked in the mirror lately, you're pretty little yourself."  
  
"I get it. So, where are you off to? Besides following Buffy and her friends?"  
  
"I was not- I'm going to the Bronze, care to join?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure, not like they notice I was gone or anything," Natalie said.  
  
Spike looked her over before smiling. She wasn't his type, but she was a good girl to talk to, especially to get some dirt on Buffy. 'Bloody hell, she likes me. What am I going to do?' 


	15. Anytime

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:A/N:. Okay, so I decided to not rewrite this. Um, yeah, I'm getting the sense that this sucks. The story sucks. All my stories do. but meh. I think I'm going down down down with this story. Down into a hole of some sort. Anyways, review.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat in her room, reading a book she had checked out of the school library. It was called "Tenderness" by Robert Cormier. It was about this girl who had ran away from home after her mother brought home another one of her boyfriend. She met this guy who had just been released out of juvie for killing his parents and felt a wave of familiarity. Buffy had only gotten that far and was hooked on the book. She hadn't put it down since she got it home, but her mother calling her for dinner stopped her reading. As she placed it on the table, she jumped off her bed and walked down the stairs. The doorbell rang just as she stepped off the last one and she was quick to answer it.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?" she asked, but he didn't answer, just pulled her outside. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply. She reacted by kissing back, a surprise to him. When he thought she had finally given in, she pulled away. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"Did you feel anything?" Spike asked, out of breath.  
  
"Aside from your disgusting lips on mine, no," Buffy said.  
  
"Like hell," Spike said, kicking at the ground.  
  
"Whatever. I have to get back inside," Buffy said and slammed the door closed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Angel," Cordelia said, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. "You seem a little tense."  
  
"What do you want Cordelia?" he asked, turning towards her.  
  
"Just to loosen you up a bit," she smirked. "C'mon, you think Buffy's going to care. She's gone at it with Spike a number of times since you caught her. Make the score even." Angel looked at Cordelia then at his surroundings. They were in the middle of the hallway, where could they go? Why would he go? He was faithful and loyal to Buffy. "Its only one time. She doesn't even have to know."  
  
Angel looked down at her before taking her hand and leading her to the basement door.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The gang sat outside of the school waiting for Angel to show up. Buffy sat next to Natalie and the two were talking. "I met Spike," she said.  
  
"You? When?" Buffy asked.  
  
"When you guys were ignoring me completely. You didn't even realize I was gone. Spike took me to the Bronze. Oh yeah and thanks for telling him I was a lesbian," Natalie said.  
  
"I-I was going to say half . . . okay, I'm sorry. I just . . . I know Spike and he isn't the type of guy you need."  
  
"Buffy, are you blind deaf and stupid? Spike is an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He's not into me though; he's too into you to care about any other girl. Unlike Angelic Angel."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Buffy asked, offensively.  
  
"Angel, hi," Natalie said, ignoring Buffy's question when she saw Angel approaching.  
  
Buffy stood and gave him a tight squeeze. She noticed something on his neck and pulled away, "What's that?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked to the hickey that Cordelia had given him. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't. Refresh my memory," Buffy said, standing with one hand on her hip.  
  
"Okay, so lattés on me," Xander said and the gang walked away.  
  
"I didn't give you that," Buffy said. "Its not something I just forget."  
  
"Who else would give it to me Buff?"  
  
"I cant believe you'd stoop that low. Cheating? How could you?"  
  
"Like its all me. You started this habit way before I did," Angel said.  
  
"That is totally different," Buffy said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Spike was . . . It was a kiss. A harmless kiss. I don't think that's all you and whoever . . . My money's on Cordelia. Am I right?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Angel asked.  
  
"Was it?"  
  
"Yeah, it was Cordelia Buffy. You're enemy. Well you slept with mine," Angel said.  
  
"I? I never slept with Spike. You're just making up a lie to make yourself feel better. Well sorry, but it may fool you, but only you. Go be with Cordelia, you two make a cute couple," Buffy said, taking her Claddagh ring off. "Oh, and give her this," she passed it to him before turning and walking off.  
  
"Buffy!" he yelled after her, but she ignored his calls.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tears fell from Buffy's eyes. It was over with Angel, for good. There was no running back, no more rough patches. How could he think she slept with Spike? He could never compare to Angel in any way. He couldn't be loved, couldn't love. 'Buffy, are you blind deaf and stupid? Spike is an amazing guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He's not into me though; he's too into you to care about any other girl.' Natalie's words stayed her mind. Was she giving Spike a fair chance? Was she being a total bitch to the one who really loved her? She shook her head, she didn't know.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Looking up, she saw Spike standing before her. 'And my day just keeps getting better and better,' she thought.  
  
"What Spike?"  
  
"Heard about you and Peaches," he said.  
  
"Yeah, well it wasn't meant to be," Buffy said, walking past him.  
  
"Wait up!" Spike yelled, running after her. "Why don't we go get a drink at the Bronze pet?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I want to get you drunk on root beer, why else?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "Fine."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy took a sip of her root beer. She looked over at Spike who was watching her. "Buffy, we need to talk."  
  
"I know," she said quietly.  
  
"You're sending me mixed signals here luv, I need some help."  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't . . . I'm confused."  
  
"Guess there's nothing I can do then," he shrugged.  
  
"I lied," Buffy said.  
  
"You're not confused?"  
  
"No, I am. The other night, I lied."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
"The . . . Thing," Buffy said, hoping he'd catch on. She sighed when he didn't. "The kiss. I did . . . I felt something okay? I just don't know . . . What."  
  
"I already knew that luv," Spike said. "It was all over your bloody face."  
  
"Spike, I don't know where . . . I don't know what my life is right now. It's confusing and I don't understand half the stuff I'm feeling. I feel something for you, I do. I just . . . I cant just be with you," Buffy said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause. I just . . ."  
  
"Angel?" Spike asked, using his real name this time. "Is it Angel?"  
  
"Maybe. I know you're a good guy and now that I broke up with Angel, you'd think I'd . . ."  
  
"Now, you're confusing me," Spike laughed.  
  
"Can I let myself be with you after all we've been through?"  
  
"That's not a question for me to answer pet. Only you can," Spike said standing. "Care to dance?"  
  
Buffy nodded and took his hand. The two walked over to a space on the floor and Spike wrapped his arms around her waist. Buffy locked hers around his neck and rested her head on his chest, hesitating a minute at the touch.  
  
//Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on  
  
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
  
When I can be the one to show you  
  
Everything you missed before  
  
Just hold on now, cause I can be the one to give you more  
  
Let you know//  
  
As Spike held her, Buffy felt safe. She relaxed herself against him, moving closer to him. He looked down on her, but she couldn't see him. Smiling, he tightened his grip.  
  
//I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
  
'Cause all I ever wanted is just to make you see  
  
That I could be the one to give you  
  
All that you've been searching for// 


	16. And The Fun Begins

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks for the reviews guys! Moluvsnumber17: There is zero B/A from now on. Unless it's arguing.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"That was so fun," Buffy said, sitting down next to Spike. The two had danced to at least ten songs since they'd come to the Bronze. Buffy was convinced that Spike and her were meant to be together. The way their bodies fit, the way he knew what she wanted before she said it. Perfect.  
  
"Right about that luv," he said.  
  
"I can," she said, out of the blue.  
  
"Can . . ."  
  
"Can be with you," Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike leaned over the table and kissed her, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. I wasn't too sure before, but now . . . Now I know. We're meant to be together Spike."  
  
Spike couldn't help but smile at her. She had made his day, made his wish come true. "And you wont be leaving me for Peaches tomorrow?"  
  
Buffy laughed, "Never."  
  
"Good," he said, kissing her again. "Dance?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Buffy got home, she ran up to her room and found Natalie reading the book she had earlier deserted once finished. "Good book," Natalie said, looking up at her cousin. "You look overly happy. What happened? Are you and Angel back together?"  
  
"Me and Spike. Spike and me," she said, sitting on her bed.  
  
"You mean . . . You and Spike?!" Willow yelled. "Buffy, that's . . . Great?"  
  
"Yes! I mean, if asked earlier today, then I would so deny it. But, I actually listened to your words and now . . . Now I'm happier then with Angel. Well I shouldn't say that. I was happy with Angel but . . ."  
  
"He wasn't the one. I get you. You shouldn't be embarrassed that you have feelings for Spike. People just don't care to get to know him. I only talked to him a few hours and I thought more of him than people who have known him for days, weeks even. I don't get them," Natalie said. "But maybe I'm just like that. Non-judgy."  
  
"I know I shouldn't be embarrassed, I'm not anymore. Its just real weird you know? One minute I hate him, the next we're friends, then I hate him. We're just so odd. But I'm just like that. Non-admitty feely."  
  
Natalie laughed, "Whatever you are, Spike seems to like it . . . A lot."  
  
"I know," she sighed. "The gang's gonna hate me when they see me hanging on to Spike's hand."  
  
"And? Look, if they hate the fact that you're dating a guy that makes you happy, they aren't friends. Maybe they are with some serious judging issues, but still. They should be happy that you're happy. And if it means being with a guy that doesn't make them happy, too damn bad."  
  
"You're a great cousin," Buffy said, hugging her. "And you'll be a great cousin and let me read this book, wont you?" Natalie asked sweetly.  
  
"Go ahead," Buffy said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to go read," Natalie said, moving from her bed to the door. "Downstairs. You look like you need some sleep."  
  
"Have fun," Buffy said, lying down on her bed, still fully clothed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Buffy!" Natalie yelled, hitting her in the arm. "Wake up would you?"  
  
Buffy rolled over, opening her eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"We have school smarty. You need to get up now or we're going to be late," she said, pulling on her. "Just wear that, I don't think it'll do any serious damage to the social status you don't have."  
  
Buffy gave her cousin a "fuck you" smile and sat up. "I'll change. Quick. Promise."  
  
"I'll be downstairs. Hurry. You have Rhymes!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened the door to her CNT class, hoping that Mr. Rhymes was out of the room. When she got it fully open, she spotted Spike and smiled at him. He smiled back at her but it disappeared as soon as Mr. Rhymes spotted her.  
  
"Ms. Summers," he said. "What's it this time?"  
  
"Overslept," Buffy shrugged. "But you have to let me in cause it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Who's was it? The boogieman?"  
  
"No . . . Spike's," she said perkily.  
  
"Is this true?" Mr. Rhymes asked, turning to Spike.  
  
Behind him, Buffy nodded her head for Spike to agree. He didn't know what she was planning but went with it. "Yeah, it is," he said. "I . . . Uh, trashed her locker and . . . Uh, she couldn't . . . Um," Spike said but Mr. Rhymes saved him the trouble.  
  
"Both of you can go down to the office and sort it out there. I have a class to teach," he said, sitting down in his chair.  
  
Spike gathered his things and headed out the door behind Buffy. He stopped when they were near the office and asked, "What the bloody hell was-" Buffy's lips crashing against his stopped him from continuing. She pulled away, leaving him breathless. "That," he finished.  
  
"C'mon," Buffy said, taking his hand. She pulled him through a door and down a flight of stairs. Throwing him against the wall, she attacked him aggressively with a kiss. Her hands found his neck and she pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently rubbed her exposed skin.  
  
"What are we doing?" he asked.  
  
"Having a little fun before being forced to sit through hours of hell, why?"  
  
"Just wondering," Spike said, leaning down and kissing her again. 


	17. Goldilocks

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:A/N:. Thanks a lot for the reviews. I'm trying to update soon. I would've put this chapter up sooner, but for some reason my author's note for Scared Hearts was taken down. I don't know why now, its been up for a long time. So there was a time thing put up until I could upload.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike had come home with Buffy after school and the two were sitting on her bed talking about music and school. There was a knock on the door and Natalie poked her head in, her eyes covered.  
  
"Anything in here I don't want to see?" she asked.  
  
"I think you're safe," Buffy said. "We're just talking."  
  
"Right. I'm trusting you here cuz," she said, removing her hand slowly. "Hi Spike." She walked into the room and sat down on her bed. Buffy looked at her, as if to say get out. "What, if you two are just talking, can't I join in?"  
  
"No," Buffy joked. "Don't you have to check in with Cordelia every ten minutes to see if you're loser-proof?"  
  
"Very funny. Actually, I'm going to a movie with her tonight," Natalie said. "Better go ask mom for some money."  
  
"Okay, see you," Buffy said.  
  
"Bye Spike," Natalie said, leaving.  
  
"Bye Bit."  
  
"A movie. A movie sounds good. Why don't we go to a movie tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"To spy on your cousin, or for us?"  
  
"For us."  
  
"As in a public place, as a couple?" Spike asked, curious.  
  
"We were at the Bronze together. Dancing, kissing, that's a public place. I don't want to hide us Spike. Natalie talked to me, and maybe she has a way with words, but she made a lot of sense," Buffy said. "So, dinner and a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great luv," Spike said, kissing her cheek.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The movie theatre was full of teenage couples, groups of friends and families of all kinds. Buffy stood by the side of the ticket booth, waiting for Spike to buy his. When he joined her, the two walked toward the man who would rip their tickets.  
  
"Do you want anything pet?" Spike asked.  
  
"No thank you, I'm still full from dinner. But you can get something if you want," she said, taking his hand.  
  
"Maybe later," he said, handing his ticket to a tall, brown haired kid who went to their school. As Buffy handed him her ticket, she watched his jaw sort of drop. Holding back a giggle, she rushed into the theatre with Spike by her side. The two chose a set of four seats three rows from the back in the left corner.  
  
Buffy insisted on sitting near the wall and once she sat down, she turned to Spike. "Did you see that look on the guy's face when he saw us together? It was like it was something forbidden," she said.  
  
"Is it?" Spike asked.  
  
"I thought we already went over this Spike. I'm happy with you and people don't like it, too bad for them," she said, kissing his cheek.  
  
"If it isn't little Miss Everything and . . . Spike?" Cordelia said, standing beside them in the isle. "What are you doing with her?"  
  
"Cordelia, lets go find a seat," Natalie said, coming up behind her. "Hi guys."  
  
"No, I want to know why Buffy is here with Spike."  
  
Buffy looked from Spike, to Natalie, to Cordelia. "He's my boyfriend. Isn't that right Spike?" she asked, taking his hand.  
  
"Thas right luv."  
  
"Are you happy now Cordy?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Funny isn't it? I'm with your ex boyfriend and you're with mine," Cordelia said, walking off down the isle.  
  
"Ignore her," Spike said, squeezing Buffy's hand a little.  
  
"She doesn't bug me. I just hate the fact that Natalie's hanging around with her. She's a bad influence."  
  
"Bit's quite the kid," he said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Bit. My nickname for your little cousin," he said.  
  
"Do you have any nicknames for me?" she asked.  
  
"Well," Spike said, leaning down to kiss her. "Goldilocks for one."  
  
"Goldilocks? As in the three bears?" Buffy let out a small giggle.  
  
"Do you really want me to state the others in such a public place?"  
  
"Not right now. I have a better idea," she said, placing her hand on his face and kissing him gently.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Natalie glanced back at her cousin and Spike. She smiled when she saw them entangled in each other, sharing kisses. A few other people had joined Cordelia and herself. She was started to realize now just what Buffy was talking about. Cordelia had no right to question Buffy and Spike and now, she sat here, gossiping about them, making up false lies. Natalie was about to explode and it took all of her strength not to lift her hand and smack Cordelia across the head.  
  
"What do you think Natty?" Cordelia asked, turning in her seat to face her.  
  
"Huh?" Natalie asked, popping her head up.  
  
"How long do you think Spike and tramp back there will last? I'm saying a few days, Harmony says two weeks and Glory says a month. She's such a tramp, how can you honestly think Spike will want her for that long? I hear she's still a virgin."  
  
"That virgin . . . Tramp," Harmony said, joining in.  
  
"Buffy is not a tramp. If anyone is Cordelia, its you. I'm sick of you making up crap about my cousin and to answer your question, forever. I know they'll last forever," Natalie said, standing up and walking out of the theatre.  
  
Buffy pulled away from Spike when she saw Natalie running out of the theatre. She stood up, ready to go after her, but Spike stopped her. "Let me," he said. Buffy nodded and watched as Spike disappeared after her. "Natalie!"  
  
She stopped just before opening the door and turned. "Spike, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there, "watching" the movie."  
  
He laughed. "Could ask you the same thing. What's with the disappearing act Bit?"  
  
"Buffy was right. Cordelia is nothing but a mean whore. I can't believe I actually wanted to be her friend."  
  
"What'd she do? Did she threaten you?"  
  
"Threaten me?" Natalie couldn't hold it back, she burst out laughing. "No, she didn't threaten me. She was just . . . It doesn't matter."  
  
"Do you want to come join us then?"  
  
"Uh huh, and be a third addition to the make out party, no thanks. I think I'm just going to go back to the house and finish the book Buffy lent me. Thanks anyways. You guys have fun," Natalie said before leaving.  
  
Spike smiled before turning and walking back into the theatre.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When the movie ended, Spike and Buffy let quickly, not to get into a feud with Cordelia and friends. They both knew something like that could only end in hair pulling and name-calling.  
  
"I had fun tonight Spike," Buffy said, as he started to drive out of the theatre. "Dinner at McDonalds was nice. Not because of the smell of hamburgers and fries, but because you were there and being such a gentleman. And the movie, well aside from the horrendous bitch, I had quite the time."  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself luv," Spike said. "At least one good thing came out of the "horrendous bitch" encounter. You wont have to worry about little Bit getting the wrong influence anymore."  
  
"Thank god. I just wish I knew what Cordelia said to make her change her mind about her," Buffy sighed. She stared out her window as houses passed by and started to feel sad when she saw the title "Revello Drive" written on a sign. Spike pulled his car up to the house and Buffy pulled her gaze away from the window to him. "Thank you for a wonderful night."  
  
"I'll call you," Spike said, leaning over and kissing her gently. "Set up another night of fun. Minus the horrendous bitch."  
  
"I'd like that," Buffy smiled before getting out of the car. She closed the door behind her and headed up to the house. She waved to Spike as he drove off and turned around to open the door. Once inside, she placed her keys on the nearby table and walked into the kitchen. "Anyone home?" she called.  
  
"Hey B," Faith said, walking into the kitchen. "Wasn't expecting you home so early. Got some company."  
  
"Oh. Ohhh. I'll just go up to my room then," Buffy said, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Have fun," she said before rushing up the stairs. She sat down on her bed just as the phone rang. Moaning, she reached over and picked it up. "Hello."  
  
'Buffy, its Willow.'  
  
"Oh, hey Wills, what's up?"  
  
'That's what I'd like to know.'  
  
"Not following . . ."  
  
'Why didn't you tell me about Spike? I thought I was your best friend.'  
  
"You are! I just . . . I didn't think you'd . . ."  
  
'Agree? Well duh. Spike is not good for you Buffy, Angel is. You guys will work through this, you cant give up on him.'  
  
"Angel isn't the one I want to be with Will."  
  
'I want to be all supportive like Buffy, but you said you hated Spike and now . . . Now you're dating him? I just don't get it.'  
  
"Neither do I. But whatever it is, it feels right. And if you cant accept that, then I guess I've lost my best friend."  
  
'Buffy, no. I'd never . . . Its just. It'll take time to get used to it. Maybe you shouldn't tell the gang just yet.'  
  
"I think they'll find out. I mean, how did you know?"  
  
'Um. Cordelia.'  
  
"But you guys don't talk."  
  
'I know. Its on the net. I never knew Cordelia knew how to even turn on a computer.'  
  
"Look Will, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
  
'Okay Buffy.'  
  
"Do you hate me?"  
  
'As long as he makes you happy the only thing I'm mad is that you never told me.'  
  
"And I'm sorry. I just didn't think you'd understand."  
  
'I don't.'  
  
"I'll see you at school then?"  
  
'Yeah. Bye.'  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and threw her head back on the pillow. She let out a sigh and took a drink of her water. 'At least Willow doesn't hate me. That's more than I can say for the rest of them.' 


	18. Approval

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:a/n:. Hey, another chapter I wrote well being banned from updating. I'm in the writing mood and I have some extra time on the computer cause my sister is sick and she's not allowed on if she misses school so no hounding me to get off. LoL.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy opened her eyes when she heard her bedroom door slam shut. Natalie sat herself on the bed, causing it to shake. Buffy propped herself up on her elbows and glared at her cousin.  
  
"I was having a pleasant nap."  
  
"Oh, my bad. Didn't mean to wake you, just when I saw my sister and . . . Well, whoever, kind of needed to get out, you know?"  
  
"Thankfully, no, I don't. So what happened to the book reading? Spike told me you were headed home and not to worry," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, changed my plans."  
  
"To?"  
  
"Around. I met up with a few friends from school and we just chilled," she shrugged.  
  
"Friends? The only friends you had were Cordelia and her posse, but by the looks of things, that's over."  
  
"Okay, so maybe by friends I meant people I just met that were hanging around the theatre, but hey, still friends."  
  
"I approve," Buffy said, smiling.  
  
"Like I needed your approval," Natalie said. "But it's nice to have. So, how was the date??"  
  
"Normal date like. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, at least not for my definition of ordinary. We ate dinner, kind of saw the movie than he drove me home and that brings me to hear. Oh and Willow called me. Not during the date, but when I got home. She found out about Spike and me. Somehow, Cordelia got it on the Internet and Willow being Willow saw it."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She doesn't hate me. Which is a definite plus. But she isn't being all forgivey. I don't blame her though," Buffy said. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get back to my napping."  
  
"Sure thing. But um, do you mind if I keep the light on and read. I'm frightened to go anywhere's else," Natalie said, sitting on the cot.  
  
"No, that's okay. Keep it on as long as you want," Buffy said, lying down on her bed and closing her eyes.  
  
"Night Buff, sweet dreams."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Monday morning came quicker than Buffy wanted. As she was drying her wet hair, the phone started to ring. Letting a few curse words slip, she turned the hair dryer off and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
'Hey luv. Just wondering if you wanted a drive to school.'  
  
"Sure Spike. I'll be ready at . . ." Buffy glanced at her bedroom clock. It was only 7:15am. "Probably 8:00am, is that too late?"  
  
'I'll be there.'  
  
"Great, bye."  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and continued drying her hair. She knew today would be an interesting day, even more so now that she was getting a drive with Spike. She knew that she shouldn't care what others thought of their relationship, and maybe if Willow wasn't mad, the others would be that way? Of course she knew they weren't just going to chum up to Spike, they're all friends with Angel. 'Angel, oh god, I never even thought . . . Who cares? He's with Cordelia now anyways, he's probably forgotten all about me.'  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Buffy is dating who?!" Angel yelled, as Willow informed the group of Buff's new relationship.  
  
"She can't help who she likes," Willow said, trying to stand up for her best friend.  
  
"I can't believe she's going out with Spike," Xander said. "I don't get why she never told us."  
  
"Cause we wouldn't like it, duh. Angel's our friend and we all know how he, you, feel about Buffy. And Spike," Willow said. "But Buffy's our friend too and we should respect her feelings."  
  
"There she is with Spike," Anya said. "I bet they've had sex in his car."  
  
"Ahn," Xander said.  
  
"Right. Inappropriate, I know."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy slid out of the passenger seat of Spike's car. She grabbed her bag from the backseat and gently shut the door. Spike walked around the front, and Buffy waited patiently for him before taking his hand as they walked up the stairs to the school doors. Buffy saw her friends all standing together talking, and she felt like she should drop Spike's hand and return to them, but the idea disappeared when Spike started talking.  
  
"Are you okay luv?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Its just new," Buffy said. "Us, is new."  
  
"You're telling me," Spike said. "So, how'd Bit get to school?"  
  
"Um, she made a few new friends. She was gone by the time I woke up, my mom said she left early to hang out before school started."  
  
"New friends? When'd this happen?"  
  
"In-between the movie and the book reading. Which she did not do right away. She met some people from school, and I guess they liked her enough to want her to be in their group."  
  
"Like your group did you. But now, that you're with me, they've shunned you."  
  
"No, Spike, that's not true. Okay, maybe it is. But, I want to be with you right now, not them."  
  
"Right now? So, in a few days you'll what? Just dump me?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Look, we've been over this already. If my friends don't like that I like you, they can not like it for all I care," Buffy said, leaning up and planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry pet. I just don't want to lose you."  
  
"You wont. Trust me. Now, I have to get to class, I have a test and I really need to get in some study time. I'll meet you here at lunch?"  
  
"O' Course," Spike said, kissing her softly. "Now, go study."  
  
"Bye," Buffy said before walking off with a smile on her face. 


	19. Belonging

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:a/n:. Really short chapter, sorry for that but I just don't have anymore time to write so I'm going to have to make little short chapters. Review still though.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat at her desk in the last class of the day. Her test that morning had gone smoothly, and she was sure she'd passed. That meant her mother wouldn't be arguing with her about going out with Spike or Natalie. She opened her book just as the bell rang and looked up as Willow made her way over. They were assigned to sit next to each other, and although Buffy knew Willow wasn't that mad at her, it just felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hi," Willow said softly.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Considering all my friends are angry at me, not too good."  
  
"They're Angel's friends too Buff. You can't expect them to just side with you," she said.  
  
"I don't. But how is Angel being with Cordelia any more different than me with Spike?"  
  
"Okay class, today we're going to be discussing . . ." the teacher's words stopped their conversation and the two girls turned their attention to the front of the room.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hi Spike," Buffy said, walking up to him and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"You ready to go pet?"  
  
"If you are," she said, taking his hand as they started toward his car. They were only a few steps away from the sidewalk when someone stepped out, blocking their way.  
  
"Hate to disturb, but I was wondering if I could bum a ride?" Natalie asked, peering up at her cousin and friend. "You can drop me off wherever you're going."  
  
"Course Bit," Spike said, unlocking his car. "Where are you headed?"  
  
"Home I suppose. Hey Buff, I saw Angel today."  
  
"And? I saw him too. We do go to the same school you know?" Buffy said, sliding into the seat.  
  
"Yeah, but I actually said more than two words to him. You see, I was just sitting around, minding my own business when Angel came over to me. He started talking about how it was bullshit that you were dating Spike and that I should conspire with him to break you two up. Of course, I went off at him, telling him he had no right to say that and such. And he got angry, started with the name calling like we were two years old or something. I just shook him off," Natalie said, leaning forward from the backseat. Spike wasn't really paying attention to her as he started the car and pulled out onto the street. She didn't mind though, she knew he wasn't that fond of Angel. At the moment, she wasn't either. "Anyways, he wanted me to give you something Buff. I hesitated but thought it wouldn't hurt so accepted his mission. Here it is. I don't know what it is so there will be no blaming of me if it is a bomb or something, k?"  
  
She pulled out a tiny box with a small card attached to it by ribbon. She handed it to Buffy and her cousin stared at it with confusion. Spike looked a little angry, glancing at Buffy and the package she held in her grasp. He wanted to open it himself, make sure it wasn't a love note that would send Buffy crawling on her knees back to that Poof, or even worse, something to harm his precious girl.  
  
Slowly Buffy removed the ribbon and looked over the card. A small note was printed on one side:  
  
This belongs to you  
  
Confused, she lifted the top off the box, revealing the Claddagh Ring Angel had given to her. She was surprised. That was the last thing she had expected from him.  
  
"What is it?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, its nothing."  
  
"Got to be something luv," Spike said.  
  
"Really, its nothing. Just an attempt at getting back with me. But don't worry Spike, it was only an attempt," Buffy said, taking his hand. She passed the ring and its box back to Natalie. "Tell Angel that it never belonged to me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just do it for me please Nat," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay okay, I'll tell him tomorrow." 


	20. I Trust You

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:a/n:. I'm planning to end this soon. How soon, I'm not sure yet but probably in the next few chapters. Or maybe even this one . . . but I doubt it. lol  
  
~~**~~  
  
Spike pulled his car into the Summers drive way. He climbed out, letting Natalie get out his side while Buffy got out of hers. The three walked into the house and Buffy and Spike headed up to her room, while Natalie went for the kitchen. Buffy knew that Spike was a little upset with what had just happened. He didn't want to think that Angel was trying to get back with her, and neither did she. But she wouldn't. She loved Spike and not Angel; he just had to accept it.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked, as she sat next to him on the bed.  
  
"Why would I be mad luv?"  
  
"Cause of what Natalie said."  
  
"I trust you," he said, looking at her. "I trust that you love me."  
  
"I do love you Spike," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll always love you."  
  
"I love you too pet." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to let his tongue enter. She laid back on her bed, and he climbed on top of her. His hand slid up her shirt, caressing her soft skin. "I want you Buffy," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I want you more," she smirked, kissing him. His hand moved further up her shirt, resting just below her breast. He didn't know if she meant it like he did. If she wanted to go all the way. (.:a/n:. Just incase you didn't know, they haven't had sex yet). "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Do you want this?"  
  
"Yes. I've always wanted this."  
  
"So I have your permission?"  
  
She giggled. "Spike, always the gentle man. Yes, dummy, you have my permission. You always have."  
  
Spike looked down into her eyes and kissed her deeply. His hand that rested below her breast came down to the end of her shirt. He pulled away from her, breaking the kiss, and removed her shirt, leaving her only in her black bra. She smiled up at him as she pulled his shirt off, running her hands over his well sculpted chest.  
  
Buffy reached behind her, unlatching her bra and he slid it down her arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Her hands played with the zipper on his jeans as she struggled to get them off. She could feel the bulge in his pants as she moved her hand over his jeans and that made her need for him even stronger.  
  
"Need . . . Some . . . Help . . . With that luv?" he said, slowly pulling his lips away from hers. "What's the rush?"  
  
"I want to feel you inside of me Spike."  
  
He let out a small growl and started to unzip his pants. Once his were off, he was left in nothing and for the first time, Buffy realized that he didn't wear underwear. 'At least not everyday,' she thought.  
  
Soon, the two were both naked, not moving, taking each other's body in. Then something registered in Buffy's head. "S-Spike?" she asked softly, almost embarrassed to ask. "Do you have . . . You know . . ."  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Um, yeah luv, I do," he said as he bent over and grabbed a condom out of his jean pocket. "Always good to carry one. Just incase. Not that I'd ever pressure . . ."  
  
"I know Spike. Just kiss me."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy rubbed her eyes as she woke up to the sun shining in her face. She looked down around her waist and saw Spike's arm holding her firmly. Shifting in his arms, she turned to face him as he woke up.  
  
"Mornin' luv," he said, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Good morning Spike," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. "Are you-" She was interrupted by the bedroom door opening. Relieved when Natalie poked her head inside, Buffy rested in Spike's arms again. "Jesus Nat, thanks for knocking."  
  
"Well sorry. You know its my room to for the time being and you should at least inform me that you and Spike are going to be going at it so I don't walk in and find you both naked on your damn bed."  
  
"You saw us . . ." Buffy said, trailing off.  
  
"In your birthday suits, yes I did." Natalie saw Buffy blushing slightly, and laughed at Spike's completely red face. "Don't worry Spike, I liked what I saw."  
  
"Are you hitting on my man?" Buffy joked.  
  
"Don't worry. He's not my type Buff. Yeah, so, there's some breakfast downstairs . . . If you two ever get up to actually getting up. No one's home but me. They all went out to do some house-browsing thing. And Faith, well she barely is here. Unless to use the bedroom."  
  
"Thanks Nat, we'll be down in a few. Bye now," Buffy said, waving to her as she closed the door. "So my cousin saw us naked. That is quite . . . Embarrassing."  
  
"She liked what she saw."  
  
"So did I," Buffy said, kissing him. He rolled over on top of her, but she pushed him away. "Nope. Not gonna happen till I get some food in my tummy. I need to be charged."  
  
"I know what you mean luv," Spike said, smirking as the two got dressed.  
  
"You are one sick man."  
  
"Aren't we all?" 


	21. Breakfast

Title: Because You Loved Me  
  
Summary: A/U Buffy Summers has the perfect life, great boyfriend, awesome friends and amazing parents. Her life is going great until someone new decides to join it. Will this new person cause her perfect life to crumble before her? Or make it better then she ever thought possible?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
.:a/n:. Haha, short, very short, very very short chapter. But, I'm tired and I don't know how long it'll be before I update again. I'll try and write something tomorrow during class. Anyways, review.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Buffy sat at the dining room table, moving her left over pancakes around on her plate. She looked up at Spike who was taking a sip of juice and the two locked eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
Spike glanced down at his watch. "Quarter after eight. Better go get ready."  
  
"Why cant we fast forward a few days and it be Sunday morning? Then we could stay in the whole day and . . . Well have more fun then we do in school."  
  
"One of the drags of high school," Spike said, picking up his plate and walking into the kitchen. Buffy followed him, placed her dishes in the sink and walked into his embrace. She leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed him gently. "Nuh uh," he said, shaking his head. "Got to get you to school on time or your parents wont be too pleased."  
  
"Spike," Buffy whined. "They don't have to know."  
  
"They'll find out. Parents are like that. Now go get dressed, I'll be waiting in the car."  
  
"Ask Natalie if she needs a drive," Buffy said as she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Natalie walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took a drink from the milk carton. "Don't bother asking, I have a ride. Should be here right about . . . Now," she said as the sound of a car horn filled the air. "See you at school . . . If you too make it there."  
  
Spike laughed to himself as she left. 


End file.
